


BFDI Reverse

by moneyz3



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyz3/pseuds/moneyz3
Summary: BFDI but it has the 26 TPOT debuters instead of the original 20 (bad) (dont read) (only leaving this up for reference when i decide to rewrite it)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. BFDI Reverse A/N 1: Character Personalities

Rubber Spatula is a kinda clumsy object but they’re kind to other contestants and would be friends with lots of them  
Shampoo is a very outgoing person but can be really annoying to the others at some times  
Kitchen Sink is very relaxed at times but can be very competitive/resourceful when a challenge/problem occurs  
Scissors helps out a lot of contestants if they have problems, however it’s also the reason they have a very large ego. Arrogant object  
Snare Drum is kind to others but can be very oblivious to people’s problems and motives which leads to them being disliked by others. Kinda like Dicey from YAG  
Conch Shell is emo we live in a society  
Boom Mic is a shy character who doesn’t have many friends, but they’re really close with Clapboard and Camera  
Clapboard is more outgoing than Boom Mic and can be easily excited. Some of the objects would find them annoying but most think that Clapboard is a fun person and a nice friend  
Leek is a pretty normal object. There’s nothing much special about them.  
9-Ball is literally just 8-Ball but they don’t have a favorite letter instead of a favorite number  
Camera is the self-proclaimed leader of the Production Crew and is pretty creative. Too bad they don’t have any limbs to actually make stuff.  
Blender is also a pretty normal character, but I think they would be a little clueless sometimes  
Onigiri is even more oblivious than Snare Drum and always has a blank smile plastered on their face at all times. They seem like a silly character on the outside but no one really knows what their true intentions are.  
Discy is kinda rude and can be very easily irritable. Not many like them due to this, though they’re great friends with VHSy who seems to understand more about them than others  
VHSy is a chill person who is very thoughtful of other people’s feelings. Someone you can go to destress.  
Income Tax Return Document is a nerd who thinks they’re better than anyone else because they’re smart. Yea they don’t really have any friends but can’t seem to figure out why  
Salt Lamp is also a pretty normal object but they can be helpful to objects when in trouble or just in a challenge. They're also very calculative in their moves doing the game.  
PDA is relatively smart and is good at solving problems, but they can also easily be irritated.  
Anchor is very heavy, and they take that in pride. If someone needs a paperweight, or someone needs to hold something down, they’re always there to help out. They’re nice.  
Tape is kinda cocky and arrogant, but people really only see them as cute because of their voice. They hate this and want to be seen as more  
Shopping Cart is a very charismatic person and is very kind to others. People take advantage of their generosity however and use them for anything  
Battery is a very calculated character who’s always trying to think of the best way to end a situation/challenge. They also fit the role of the cutesy character because 1. they do the :3 and 2. they have a squeaky voice  
Avocado is like Donut but if he didn’t have the booming voice and was more chill  
Nonexisty is a mystery to many, but some can understand them. Nonexisty can be very rude to people, but can also be very kind to people.


	2. BFDI Reverse 1: Take The Plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mysterious gray speaker box falls from the sky, he begins a game show. The twenty six (technically twenty five) objects in the area are chosen to partake in the gray box's competition, with the ultimate prize of Dream Island.

**BFDI 1A**

“Hey Clapboard.”

“Hi Camera!”

“Have you seen Boom Mic around?” Camera asked.

“What are you talking about Camera? I’m right here,” Boom Mic responds, standing beside them.

“Boom Mic! There you are! I’ve been looking for you for ages!” Camera exclaims.

“But we just talked to each other a minute ago…” Boom Mic says.

“Oh right. I forgot,” Camera replies. “Hey Boom Mic, have you seen Clapboard?”

A few feet to the left of the Production Crew™, Income Tax Return Document chases after 9-Ball. “9-Ball! Hold up!”

“I don’t want to talk about math with you, Taxxy,” 9-Ball says.

“But I don’t want to talk about math this time!” Taxxy yells back. 

9-Ball stops rolling away. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“Science!” ITRD responds. 9-Ball rolls off again. ITRD sighs. “Guess I’ll find someone else to talk to.” Onigiri is sent flying directly towards ITRD. The two collide and ITRD flies off. 

“Woah Conch Shell, that was pretty rude,” VHSy tells Conch Shell, who had just kicked Onigiri away from them.

“Life is always rude, Anchor,” Conch Shell responds as they sit in the spot where Onigiri had been standing. 

“But that doesn’t mean you have to be rude back,” VHSy responds. 

“I disagree. Being rude is fun,” Discy adds.

“You’re not helping my point, Discy,” VHSy tells Discy.

“I can see why Conch Shell kicked Onigiri out of the way. I would take anything to get away from them. And Tape, SD, and Shopping C-” Shopping Cart rolls into Discy with Price Tag and Snare Drum inside. Discy flies off.

“Woops, my bad,” Shopping Cart rubs the back of their head. 

Discy hits the ground in the middle of the field. They stand up and look around. “No one’s here?” Discy smiles. “No one’s here! Yes!”

ITRD lands in the middle of the field besides Discy. They stand up and brush the dirt off of them. “Huh? Oh hey, Discy! Fancy seeing you here.”

Discy flops onto the ground and groans. 

VHSy tries to look out to where Discy flew off to. “Yea. Can’t locate them.”

“Sorry again VHSy, I didn’t mean it,” Shopping Cart says.

“SC, you’ve apologized like 5 times. I think it’s fine,” Price Tag tells Shopping Cart.

“Apologizing a lot only makes people hate you more,” Conch Shell says while lying on the ground. 

“Conch Shell, you’re such a downer!” Snare Drum tells them. “I’m out.” SD jumps out of Shopping Cart and walks off. 

Snare Drum walks around the field. Suddenly, they fall to the ground. “O- oh! I’m sorry Nonexisty! I didn’t mean to run into you!”

Silence.

Snare Drum sniffles. “W- why would you c- call me that?!”  
  


Silence.

Snare Drum starts to tear up. “You’re so mean! I’m g- gonna go tell W- Winner how mean y- you are!” Snare Drum runs off, crying.

Winner, Avocado, PDA, and Battery sit on the grass.

“Hey PDA. You said Taxxy was coming over. You know where they are?” Avocado asks.

“I guess they got lost along the way? I don’t know, this place is kinda confusing. Like how the fields look exactly the same,” PDA responds. 

“I agree. The fields are very… how do I put it? Repetitious?” Battery says. 

“That’s a good word!” PDA agrees.

“Winnerrrrrrrrrr!” Snare Drum runs up to the four, crying.

“Woah! Calm down, SD! What’s wrong?” Winner asks.

“Nonexisty *sniffle* called me a really *sniffle* mean name and started *sniffle* laughing at me!” SD says in between sobs. 

“I thought Nonexisty didn’t exist…” PDA whispers to Avocado.

“Wow, that’s a lot. Maybe we should go talk to him about it?” Winner recommends. 

Snare Drum nods their head. Scissors walks up behind the two. “I think I can help with that!”

“What do you mean?” Snare Drum asks.

“I’m a pretty good negotiator. Let me go talk to him!” Scissors responds.

Winner and Snare Drum look at each other. “Ok. Go for it.”

“On it!” Scissors walks away.

Scissors walks up to nothing. “Hey Nonexisty! I have an idea. Learn to be nice!”

Silence.

“W- what?!”

Silence.

“I can’t believe you!”

Silence.

Scissors looks heartbroken. 

Tape, Salt Lamp, and Shampoo watch from afar.

“What’s Scissors doing?” Shampoo asks.

“He looks completely broken. Seems like their ego fell apart! Heh,” Tape says.

“That doesn’t sound good. But then again, it’s nice to not hear them boasting about themselves,” Salt Lamp says.

“Agreed,” Shampoo replies.

Discy and ITRD make their way through the fields.

“If I’m correct, we should be going west, and west is where we came from!” Taxxy explains.

“Ok,” Discy mumbles out.

“We should talk about something to pass the time! Science maybe?” ITRD suggests.

“No,” Discy says. 

“Well, I’ll talk about it anyways. Sc-”

“Hey look. Kitchen Sink is conveniently over there now you don’t have to talk about science!” Discy walks up to Kitchen Sink. “Hey Kitchen Sink!”

“Oh. Hey Discy. Why are you out here?” Kitchen Sink asks.

“I should be asking you the same thing. But since I’m so nice, I’ll answer you. Got kicked out here by SC,” Discy responds. ITRD walks up behind Discy.

“I come out here to relax sometimes. And also, I would’ve thought you would’ve been into someone else. Someone named VHSy, perhaps?” Kitchen Sink says.

Discy blushes. “Why would you think I would want to be out here with Taxxy of all people?!”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding,” Kitchen Sink laughs. 

Discy rolls their eyes. “Do you know a way back to the others?”

“Mhm. Go north,” Kitchen Sink responds.

Discy glares at ITRD. “What? Honest mistake!”

Scissors sits up from the ground. “You know what? I don’t want to talk to you anymore! Have fun being alone, Nonexisty!”

Silence. 

Scissors walks off. “I need to find someone to help,” they say to themselves. Scissors sees Rubber Spatula and Anchor off in the distance. They run up to them.

“Hey there, Anchor and Rubber Spatula! Need any help with anything?” Scissors asks.

“No. Not really,” Anchor responds.

“Yea. I would say we’re pretty content right now, actually,” Rubber Spatula says.

“O- oh. Ok.” Scissors walks off, dejected. 

“Why do they always want to help people?” Rubber Spatula asks.

“Don’t know,” Anchor responds.

Discy and Taxxy make their way north. Taxxy was talking about evolution to themself.

“Please let this end,” Discy whispered to themselves. Discy looks up and sees VHSy, along with Conch Shell, Price Tag, Shopping Cart, Blender, and Leek. Discy walks up to them.

“Ah, Discy! You’re back!” VHSy exclaims. “Good to see you again.”

“Ah well, it was largely my fault that they were able to come back here!” ITRD says.

“No it isn’t Kitchen Sink told us to go this way-”

“Well, thanks for the help, Taxxy,” VHSy responds. 

“I guess I’ll be taking my leave. I have a meeting with PDA and Battery and I got to get to that.” ITRD walks off.

“Later, Taxxy,” VHSy says.

“Uhh, sorry Discy. I didn’t mean to run into you,” Shopping Cart apologizes.

“You should be.” Shopping Cart frowns. “But I guess I’ll accept your apology.”

“Yay!” SC cheers. 

“Well, as I was saying earlier. I would love to get away from Onigiri and Tape and Snare Drum and Shoooo-” Discy looks over at Shopping Cart. “-aaaaampoo and Scissors.”

A gray box with a speaker falls from the sky. “Well then, you’re in luck.”

“Who are you?” Blender asks. 

“Well, everybody. They’re building the island of luxury. It’s called Dream Island. A whole square mile of paradise, a five star hotel, a casino, six restaurants, robot servants, and the winner even gets to decide who gets to come in and who doesn’t,” the gray box explains.

“Wow. That’s a weird name,” Blender remarks. 

Discy gets in front of Blender. “How much does it cost?”

“Not even a penny,” the gray box replies.

“Sold!” Discy exclaims. 

“But what about everybody else? They want it too, you know,” the gray box says. 

“I don’t want it,” Conch Shell says.

The gray box stares at Conch Shell. 

“...What?” Conch Shell asks.

“Um, I wouldn’t give Dream Island to anyone,” Discy tells the gray box.

“Neither would they. So we must settle this in a contest,” the gray box explains. 

*bfdi intro but imagine it had the 26 tpot debuters instead of the 20 original contestants*

The 26 contestants are dropped onto a long bar above water. “So yes. Whoever stays on the bar the longest wins,” the gray box says. Anchor crashes through the bar and falls into the water. “Anchor is out.”

“Hey guys! Want to form an alliance?” Camera asks Clapboard and Boom Mic.

“Ok,” they both say simultaneously. 

“Hmmmm… Aha!” Tape pulls out some tape from their dispenser and latches it onto the bar. “Now I’m stuck on here!”

9-Ball rolls off the bar and into the water. 

“Taxxy. Move,” Conch Shell tells ITRD.

“And why? So you can lay down? Sulk on the bar?” Taxxy asks.

“Yes. Exactly that.” Conch Shell kicks them off the bar and lays down.

Battery looks over at Conch Shell. “PDA. You think we could just waltz up to Conch Shell and knock them off the bar?”

“I mean, probably,” PDA responds.

“Coming through!” Shopping Cart rolls on the bar and knocks off the two, as well as Conch Shell, Blender, Scissors, VHSy, Discy, and Winner. Tape is also hit by Shopping Cart, but sticks on to the bar due to the tape they had placed there before.

“Yea! Go SC!” Snare Drum cheers. Shopping Cart rolls off the side of the bar. “Oh.”

“Wow. Final 14 already,” the gray box states.

“Hey Price Tag,” Snare Drum turns to face them.

“What’s up, SD?” Price Tag asks.

“I heard Camera make an alliance with Boom Mic and Clapboard. Do you think we should do that too?” Snare Drum replies.

“Hmm sure! Nothing wrong with that!” Price Tag responds.

“Yay!” SD cheers.

Shampoo runs up to the two, accidentally knocking off Rubber Spatula on the way. “Can I join too?!” Shampoo collides with the two, and the three fall to the water. 

“No.”

“Hey, can I just…” Leek kicks Camera off the bar. “Yea. Do that.”

Clapboard and Boom Mic glare at Leek. They charge towards. “Ah!” The two collide with Leek, and the three fall into the water. 

“Final 6. And it’s only been about 30 seconds,” the gray box says.

Avocado and Salt Lamp fight each other. Bad news is that they don’t have arms. Avocado gets a direct hit on Salt Lamp, but they both fall into the water.

Kitchen Sink notices Onigiri standing on the edge of the bar. They charge at them and push them off, but fall in as well.

“Wow. Final 2,” the gray box speaks.

“Final 2? But I don’t see anyone up here,” Tape says, stuck onto the side of the bar. 

“Incorrect. Nonexisty is still up there,” the gray box tells Tape. 

“What?! That’s not even fair! I can’t even knock him off! He doesn’t exist!” Tape exclaims.

“Well, you don’t need to knock him off because you both win,” the gray box says.

“So we both get the island?” Tape asks.

“Nope. You just get to choose the teams. The teams for a much larger, longer battle to win Dream Island,” the gray box announces.

“I didn’t sign up for that!”

* * *

**BFDI 1B**

Tape stands on a green platform while a red platform sits to the side with no one on it. 

“Hmm… I pick… Salt Lamp I guess,” Tape decides. Salt Lamp walks up to the green platform.

Silence.

“Umm, gray box. How is Nonexisty going to pick someone? They don’t exist,” Shampoo asks.

“They can choose. Also it’s Announcer,” the Announcer states.

Silence.

“He chooses Snare Drum,” the Announcer says.

SD walks up to the red platform with a nervous frown on their face. “Umm, hi Nonexisty. I’m surprised you picked me.”

Silence.

“Really? Well, thanks for the apology!” Snare Drum exclaims.

“Pick again, Tape,” the Announcer tells Tape.

“Sh-“

“PDA,” Salt Lamp cuts off Tape.

“What the adhesive Salt Lamp?! Do you _not_ want Shampoo on our team?!” Tape exclaims.

“We need people on our team who are smart and athletic. Besides, I bet Shampoo will be up for picking for a while-“

“Nonexisty picks Shampoo,” the Announcer says.

PDA and Shampoo walk up to their respective teams.

“Nice going, Salt Lamp.” Tape rolls their eyes. “We pick… Anchor.” 

Anchor walks up to the green platform. “Thanks for picking me Tape!”

“Yea you’re welcome whatever.”

“Price Tag!” Snare Drum exclaims. 

Price Tag walks up to the red platform. “Ah yea! Best alliance in the game!”

“Hey you two! Can I be a part of your alliance as well?” Shampoo asks once more.

“No.” 

“Back to Tape’s team.”

“Battery,” Salt Lamp and PDA say simultaneously. Battery makes their way to the green platform.

“We pick SC!” Snare Drum says. Shopping Cart rolls over to the red platform.

“Hey Shopping Cart. Join our alliance!” Price Tag tells Shopping Cart.

“Ok, sure!”

Shampoo looks dejected.

“VHSy?” Salt Lamp asks.

“Sure, we can pick VHSy,” Battery replies.

VHSy walks up to the green platform.

Shopping Cart observes the remaining contestants. “I think we should pick Kitchen Sink.”

“True,” Price Tag agrees.

“Clapboard would be the best pick I think,” Tape states.

“What about Avocado? I think they would be a good teammate,” Battery responds.

“Why not Winner? They would be good in competitions.” The three begin to argue.

VHSy sighs. “We choose Discy-”

“No we don’t! We pick Avo-”

“Boom Mic.”

“Boom Mic it is,” the Announcer states. Boom Mic walks up to the green platform.

“Winner! We pick Winner,” SD says. Winner walks up to the red platform.

“Did you get everything sorted out with Nonexisty?” Winner asks.

“Yea. He said he was sorry. Guess Scissors talked some sense into him,” Snare Drum replies.

Battery, Tape, and PDA start to argue again.

“H- hey guys. I think we should choose Clapboard,” Boom Mic tells the three.

“Thank you! Someone agrees with me!” Tape exclaims. “We choose Clapboard.”

Clapboard makes their way to the green platform. “Nice!”

“We pick Scissors. They’re useful,” Winner tells the Announcer. Scissors walks up to the red platform.

“Finally! We pick Avo-”

“Camera!” Boom Mic and Clapboard exclaim at the same time. Battery groans.

“Who do you think we should pick, Winner?” SD asks.

“I think Avocado would be the best choice,” Winner responds. Avocado makes their way to the red platform.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-”

“Discy,” VHSy says. 

“Finally!” Discy walks up to the green platform.

“I think we should pick Rubber Spatula,” Kitchen Sink tells their team.

“I agree,” Shopping Cart replies. Rubber Spatula walks up to the red platform.

“Your final choices are 9-Ball, Leek, Blender, Income Tax Return Document, Conch Shell, and Onigiri,” the Announcer tells the green team.

“Taxxy would be the best choice I think. They’re smart,” Salt Lamp states.

“You know, I think we have enough smart people on our team,” Discy says with a sheepish expression. 

“...I guess that’s true. We could pick Leek. They’re fairly athletic,” Salt Lamp responds.

“Yea. We pick Leek,” Anchor tells the Announcer. Leek walks up to the green platform.

“Easy! We pick Taxxy!” Shopping Cart exclaims.

“I knew someone would see my ability!” ITRD walks up to the red platform.

“9-Ball or Blender?” PDA asks.

“Yea, no offense to 9-Ball, but Blender has arms,” Leek says.

“None taken.”

“So Blender?” Tape speaks.

“Yea, Blender,” Clapboard replies. Blender walks up to the green platform.

“9-Ball is the obvious choice,” Price Tag says. “Conch Shell doesn’t really do anything and Onigiri actually doesn’t do anything.”

“Agreed,” Kitchen Sink says. 9-Ball rolls up to the red platform.

“Onigiri or Conch Shell,” the Announcer states.

“Conch Shell would be the better choice,” Discy says.

“Not true. Conch Shell could demotivate us with their pessimistic attitude,” Battery tells Discy.

“I see your point, but Conch Shell could at least help us in challenges,” Salt Lamp states.

“They probably won’t care to do them though,” PDA replies.

“Please don’t start arguing again. That’s the last thing we need,” VHSy says.

“Arguing reminds me of this game that Camera showed me called Card Court,” Clapboard replies.

Everyone goes silent.

“I thought it was fun. I could show you guys if you want me to,” Clapboard continues. Everyone continues to stay silent. “I guess not?”

“...We pick Onigiri,” PDA says.

“So Conch Shell goes to Nonexisty’s team,” the Announcer states. “Now pick your team names.”

The two teams begin to argue amongst themselves on what their names should be. After a few seconds, the Announcer gives up on them making their own names. “Ok then. I’ll choose. Nonexisty’s team will be called the Squishy Cherries. Tape’s team will be called the Squashy Grapes.”

“Aw, come on!”

**Squashy Grapes:** Tape, Salt Lamp, PDA, Anchor, Battery, VHSy, Boom Mic, Clapboard, Camera, Discy, Leek, Blender, Onigiri

 **Squishy Cherries:** Nonexisty, Snare Drum, Shampoo, Price Tag, Shopping Cart, Kitchen Sink, Winner, Scissors, Avocado, Rubber Spatula, ITRD, 9-Ball, Conch Shell

“The first contest is to build a boat, get in it, and row it across the Goiky Canal. If you are the first to cross the line, your team wins. The other team loses, and one of their members gets kicked out of the game. Go.”

Battery digs through the pile of supplies needed to build a boat. They find a motor and generator in the pile. They grab that, as well as some wood.

“Hey guys! I found some stuff that will be super helpful for this challenge!” Battery runs up to their team. “If we all collaborate together, we can build this boat and finish in no time!”

“That’s a good plan. And plus, the Announcer never said we all had to cross the finish line. We could just send a few people over the canal and win,” PDA states.

“Alright! Let’s just map out the blueprints and get started!”

Kitchen Sink digs through the pile of junk and finds a slab of flat wood. “Eh. This’ll do.”

Kitchen Sink walks up to the Squishy Cherries. “I found this slab of wood. We could just row across the canal using Rubber Spatula and Winner’s arm as oars.

“I’m not so sure about this-” Shampoo grabs Rubber Spatula. “H- hey!”

The Squishy Cherries get onto the slab of wood. 

“Yep! This can hold all of us!” Taxxy exclaims.

“Row!” Shampoo and Winner start rowing the boat across the Goiky Canal.

**10 minutes later…** ****  
  


“Alright guys! The boat is finished! Now a few of us can just hop on and we can win this!” Salt Lamp exclaims. “I think Clapboard, Leek, and PDA should go. Any objections?”

The Squashy Grapes look at each other and shrug.

PDA, Clapboard, and Leek jump onto the boat. 

“Ok PDA. Start the motor,” Battery tells PDA. PDA turns the motor on and the boat starts sailing across the canal.

“Hey. Where’s the other team?” Anchor asks.

Snare Drum sits on the boat. “Hey Taxxy.”

“What’s the issue, SD?” Taxxy asks.

“You said the boat would be able to hold all of us, right?” SD inquires.

“You would be correct. And why do you ask?”

“Why is the boat sinking than?”

“Huh?” ITRD looks down and notices that the boat is barely staying afloat, with part of it underwater. “That is… ummm… yea I don’t have an answer for that.”

“Kitchen Sink! What’s the plan now?” Snare Drum asks Kitchen Sink. “Wait. Where is Kitchen Sink?”

“SD, kitchen sinks don’t float. And shopping carts and billiard balls don’t either,” Price Tag tells Snare Drum.

“You mean that they dr-” 

“Hey. Does anybody hear that motor?” Winner asks.

Rubber Spatula looks behind them and sees the Squashy Grapes’ boat fast approaching. Conch Shell floated right in front of them.

“Conch Shell! Look out!” Rubber Spatula warns.

“What?” Conch Shell asks. The boat drives on top of Conch Shell. Conch Shell’s body acts as a ramp for them, and the three in the boat start flying through the air. Due to the collision, Conch Shell snaps in half.

Clapboard, PDA, and Leek fly through the air above all sorts of sea creatures.

“I’m scared!” Clapboard exclaims.

The boat flies over the finish line.

“Uhh guys. The boat just flew right over the finish line,” Leek tells PDA and Clapboard.

The boat flies into a tree and the three fall out of the boat.

“Well, isn’t this wonderful?” PDA asks.

“No, it’s not,” Clapboard replies.

“It was a rhetorical question, Clapboard.”

Avocado looks out to the shore. “Hey guys! The finish line is just over there!”

The remaining members of the Squishy Cherries (Winner, Rubber Spatula, ITRD, Snare Drum, Price Tag, Scissors, and Avocado) start swimming towards the finish line.

PDA, Clapboard, and Leek start running to the finish line.

“Bad news. The other team is about to reach the finish line!” Leek exclaims. Winner and Rubber Spatula are about to reach shore.

The wind picks up and slows down Clapboard, PDA, and Leek.

Winner and Rubber Spatula reach shore. Leek starts to sprint faster towards the finish line with PDA close behind. Clapboard starts to slow down a bit.

Rubber Spatula is about to reach the finish line, but Leek jumps over it and lands directly in front of Rubber Spatula. The two begin to struggle with each other. PDA does the same with Winner. They fend Winner off with their stylus. Scissors reaches shore.

“Clapboard! You have to run faster or we’ll lose!” PDA yells while fighting Winner. Clapboard picks up their pace and reaches the finish line right before Scissors. They clap the line, which tears it in half.

“And Tape’s team, the Squashy Grapes, win. Which means one of the Squishy Cherries is going home. It’s time for you viewers out there to decide. Here are the people on the Squishy Cherries team: Income Tax Return Document, Snare Drum, Kitchen Sink, Scissors, Winner, Price Tag, Nonexisty, Avocado, Rubber Spatula, Shopping Cart, 9-Ball, Shampoo, and Conch Shell. Who’ll leave first on BFDI? I don’t know. But it’s up to you guys to decide.”

**Leave a comment on this chapter on who you want to be eliminated. Voting ends in 24 hours.**


	3. BFDI Reverse 2: Barriers and Pitfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first contestant from the Battle for Dream Island is eliminated, and the contestants have to go through an obstacle course for their second challenge

“Guess what Clapboard. You’ve won a Win Token.” Clapboard runs up to the Announcer with an excited smile on their face.

“What’s a Win Token?” Clapboard asks.

“As you remember, you were the only one to rip the ribbon. That means you did better than the rest of the contestants, so you win a Win Token. If you’re about to get eliminated, you can use your Win Token to avoid half of your votes,” the Announcer explains. “And here is your Win Token.” The Announcer throws the Win Token at Clapboard, who doesn’t catch it because they don’t have arms.

“Now it’s time for Cake at Stake,” the Announcer states.

**dadadadadadada cake at stake**

“But first we have to recover Conch Shell and Kitchen Sink and 9-Ball and Shopping Cart.” The Announcer presses a button on a Master Recovery Center and recovers the four. They fling them back over to the elimination area. “Ok, Squishy Cherries. You lost last time, so you do the Cake at Stake. Sit.”

The 13 competitors on the Squishy Cherries sit down.

“I have 12 slices of cake. If you receive a slice of cake, you get to stay for another day. If you don’t, you leave the battle. But don’t worry. You’ll be treated with TLC. Ok. Let’s see how many votes we received.” The Announcer looks at a screen that rises from the ground. It shows the total amount of votes. “2 votes (a/n: from discord). Now it’s time to pass out the cake.”

“Winner. You got 0 votes. Here’s your cake.” The Announcer throws the cake at Winner, which ends up hitting their face.

“Rubber Spatula. You also got 0 votes.” The Announcer throws the cake at Rubber Spatula, which also hits their face. “Same with Kitchen Sink, Snare Drum, Avocado, and 9-Ball.” The cake is thrown at all of them and hits all of their faces. “Uhh, maybe I should turn down the throwing speed of the tosser.”

“Shampoo. You’re safe at 0 too.” Shampoo catches their cake. “So are Income Tax Return Document, Price Tag, Scissors, and Conch Shell.” All of them catch their cake.

“What?! I’m in the bottom two?! B- but I’m not ready to go yet!” Shopping Cart exclaims.

“Don’t worry SC! Besides, I bet Nonexisty’s gonna get booted anyways. They don’t exist, after all,” Price Tag tells Shopping Cart.

“Well. It seems that there has been a tie. Both Nonexisty and Shopping Cart have received one vote,” the Announcer says. “So we must settle this with a tiebreaker.

Shopping Cart and Nonexisty are placed in front of a white line. About 100 yards away, another white line is shown. “Whoever gets to the finish line first wins. Go.”

Shopping Cart rolls slowly towards the finish line. Shopping Cart crosses the finish line. “And it seems that Shopping Cart has won the tiebreaker. So that means that Nonexisty is eliminated.”

“Oh no Nonexisty! I’m sad to see you go!” Snare Drum tells Nonexisty.

Silence.

“Fling.” The Announcer flings Nonexisty into the air.

“I think you missed him,” Shampoo comments.

“Whatever.”

“Hey PDA.”

“What’s up Battery?” PDA responds.

“According to my calculations, everyone left in the season has a 4% chance of winning now. Isn’t that interesting?” Battery asks.

“I guess so.” PDA shrugs.

“Hm. I thought you would be more interested, but math seems to be more of Taxxy’s thing,” Battery says.

intro

Battery walks up to ITRD. “Hey Taxxy-”

“The second contest is an obstacle course. You have an hour to complete it. When you get to the end, you will try to get as much water into your team tank in the remaining amount of time. At the end of the hour, the team that has more water wins,” the Announcer announces. And yes, the first to finish the course gets a Win Token. Go.”

The teams start the obstacle course.

Leek runs past a tree. “Looks like I’m in first!” Blender runs into Leek and Leek falls into the Failers’ Waiting Room. “Oh wonderful.” They roll their eyes.

Shopping Cart rolls through a maze with Snare Drum and Price Tag inside of them. Onigiri runs right behind them.

Winner and Avocado run close behind. “You know, I didn’t really expect Onigiri to be such a fast runner,” Winner says to Avocado.  
“Agreed.”

Shopping Cart rolls over a large green button. A stone wall begins to rise above the pathway. Shopping Cart rolls on without noticing. Onigiri, Winner, and Avocado also make it over. Blender and Salt Lamp follow close behind.

“How long… have we been running?” Blender asks between breaths.

“Only about 5 minutes,” Salt Lamp responds.

Shopping Cart, Snare Drum, and Price Tag reach a rockwall.

“Oh no! How are we going to get over this?!” Snare Drum exclaims. Onigiri runs up to the rockwall and starts to climb it quickly. “And now Onigiri’s in the lead!”

Winner and Avocado reach the rockwall. Winner throws Avocado up to the top. “I guess that’s one solution.”

Everyone, minus the people who didn’t get across the stone wall, Conch Shell, and Anchor sit in front of the stone wall.

“I think our best course of action would be to wait for Anchor to get here. Then we could just throw them against the wall and break it,” Battery states.

“Nah. That sounds like it’ll take too much time,” Discy responds. They notice Tape sitting on the ground. “And I have a different idea.”

Discy grabs Tape off the ground with their foot. “We could just use Tape to get across. Sticking a part to the wall, and then climbing it until we reach the top.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I’m down,” Clapboard replies.

“Yea!” Some of the objects cheer. Discy, Clapboard, VHSy, Kitchen Sink, and Scissors grab onto Tape and start trying to climb up the wall.

“That’s not going to-” The six objects fall into the Failers’ Waiting Room. “...work,” PDA finishes.

“Boom Mic!” Camera whispers to Boom Mic.

“What Camera?” Boom Mic asks.

“Throw me over the wall,” Camera responds.

“But you’ll break,” Boom Mic says. “And even if you don’t, how will you even move? You don’t have any arms or legs.”

“I’ll figure it out. Now just do it!” Camera exclaims.  
“I- if you insist.” Boom Mic grabs Camera and throws them over the wall. Like expected, they break.

“Come on Boom Mic! What was that for?!” PDA exclaims.

“B- but they told me to do it!” Boom Mic replies.

“Well, you should’ve just said ‘No Camera, I won’t throw you over this wall!’” PDA responds.

PDA starts yelling at a timid Boom Mic.

“Where is Anchor when you need them?” Rubber Spatula whispers to themselves.

Winner throws Shopping Cart, Snare Drum, and Price Tag over the rockwall and climbs up it themself. Onigiri is long gone.

“OK SD and Price Tag, hop in!” The two get back into Shopping Cart and ride down the multicolored elevator, along with Winner and Avocado.

“Hey SD, look!” Shopping Cart pulls out a bowling ball and places it above Snare Drum. “You and the bowling ball are falling at the same rate!”

Once the 5 reach the ground, the bowling ball bounces off of Snare Drum’s head and lands on the ground. “Cool!”

“Need a break from all the stress? Then eat our gumball! It’s only 70,000 payments of $70,000… each. Call now. The number on your screen. 2. Now,” a yellow face advertises.

The group of five approaches a wall that’s moving downwards.

“No way I can fit through that. The opening’s already too small,” Shopping Cart states.

“Same,” Avocado responds.

“But I think me and Snare Drum and Price Tag can fit through,” Winner states.

“That’s true,” Price Tag responds. They jump out of Shopping Cart and jump through the opening. “See?”

Winner jumps through the opening as well.

Snare Drum nervously jumps out of Shopping Cart. “Alright. Here goes nothing!” Snare Drum jumps into the air and… proceeds to fall into the Failers’ Waiting Room.

“Oh…”

“Ok Price Tag. It’s just you and me. We gotta win this,” Winner tells them.

“Yea! Let’s do this!” Price Tag exclaims.

Anchor trudges towards the group that had waited at the stone wall.

“Finally!”

“PDA, how much time do we have left for the challenge?” Battery asks.

“Uhh… around 30 minutes,” PDA responds.

“It took you 30 minutes to just do that small part?” Taxxy inquires.

“It was harder than it looked!” Anchor responds.

“Whatever. Now let’s just pick Anchor up and throw them against the wall,” 9-Ball states.

Rubber Spatula, Battery, PDA, Boom Mic, and ITRD all try to pick up Anchor and throw them against the wall to no avail.

“Hey Anchor, can you just like, throw yourself into the wall for us?” Rubber Spatula asks.

“Sure can do!” Anchor throws themself against the stone wall and breaks it. The six remaining objects in the area jump through the hole and go onto the next section.

Winner and Price Tag go through another maze and get to the last part, which is to find a needle in a haystack. Onigiri digs through some hay.

“Hmm… Winner, you can do this pretty fast, right?” Price Tag asks.

“Probably,” Winner responds as they start to dig through some hay. “You gotta get to your stack, though.”

“Right!”

Salt Lamp and Blender finally make it over the rockwall after numerous attempts. Blender collapses to the ground. “I’m… so… tired!”

The objects originally behind the stone wall, minus Anchor, reach the rockwall.

“Hey look! There’s a path to the right! We can just take and not have to fool with climbing!” Battery exclaims. The six objects take the path.

Salt Lamp looks down at the six. “That. Was. There. THE WHOLE TIME?!”

Winner finds a needle relatively quickly and shows it to the scanner. The door opens up and gives them a Win Token. They go to the team tanks and start filling it with water. Onigiri finishes soon after and starts doing the same, still with their blank smile.

Price Tag digs through the hay slowly, searching for a needle.

Rubber Spatula, PDA, ITRD, Boom Mic, 9-Ball, Battery, Salt Lamp, and Blender all make it to the other wall, which is already closed up.

“Great! We have to wait for Anchor again!” Taxxy exclaims.

Price Tag finds the needle and shows it to the scanner. They go to help Winner fill up the tank, which is pretty even with Onigiri’s tank. A timelapse of the three filling up their respective team tanks plays, and Price Tag and Winner get the Squishy Cherries tank to have more water.

“Beep. Time’s up. The Squishy Cherries win.”

“Nice!”

“So yea. Choose someone to vote.”

**The Squashy Grapes (Tape, Salt Lamp, PDA, Anchor, Battery, VHSy, Boom Mic, Clapboard, Camera, Discy, Leek, Blender, and Onigiri) are up for elimination. Voting ends in 24 hours.**


	4. BFDI Reverse 3: Are You Smarter Than A Blender?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squashy Grapes lose their first member, and the contestants face another challenge, this one being a test.

“Hey guys. It’s time for Cake at Stake.”

“Alright I guess. I would prefer to get this over with sooner rather than later,” Salt Lamp states.

“But first we have to get Leek and Snare Drum and Tape and VHSy and Scissors and Clapboard and Kitchen Sink and Discy and recover Camera,” the Announcer says.

A large net grabs all of the contestants in the Failers’ Waiting Room. The Announcer pokes a button on the Master Recovery Center and recovers Camera. The net grabs them as well.

“This time it’s the Squashy Grapes who lost. Let’s do Cake at Stake.”

**duhduhduhduhduhduh cake at steak**

“Ok. Let's count the votes.” The screen that shows the number of votes comes up from the ground once more. “Hm. Two again (a/n: from discord).”

The Announcer jumps to the Cake at Stake area. “See? There are 13 contestants on the Grape Team but only 12 slices of cake, which is now key lime pie.”

“Why key lime pie? It’s disgusting!” Discy exclaims.

“Yea, umm, not to be rude, but I agree with Discy. Key lime pie is just… not good,” Boom Mic agrees. “Can we change it?”

“No, gosh. And you don’t even have to eat it,” the Announcer replies.

“Sorry.”

“Get a chocolate cake next time!” Discy tells the Announcer.

“I agree with Discy. Chocolate is quite delicious,” Battery replies.

“Hey me too!” Tape says. “But you know what’s better than chocolate cake? Ice cream cake.”

“Ice cream cake is so good!” Leek exclaims.

“Shush. Sheesh. Let’s get on with it. If you get no cake, you leave BFDI,” the Announcer tells the Squashy Grapes. He turns to look at Clapboard. “Clapboard. Would you like to use your Win Token?”

“Hmm… uhh… well… hmm…” Clapboard thinks about the decision. “Uhh… hmm… no… wait no… hmmm”

“Fine. I’ll decide for you. You don’t use it,” the Announcer states. “Good choice, because you got 0 votes. Here’s your cake. Fling.” The Announcer throws it at Clapboard, who catches it with their foot.

“Also at 0 votes are Blender, Salt Lamp, Tape, VHSy, Battery, Discy, Onigiri, PDA, Boom Mic, and Camera.” Blender catches the cake in their mouth, while the rest either avoid it, catch it, or get hit in the face.

Blender eats the key lime pie. Discy watches on in disgust. “You seriously like that stuff?!”

“Yea. Why not?” Blender replies.

“What? I’m in the bottom two? But how?!” Anchor exclaims.

“Gee, the mysteries of life,” PDA rolls their eyes.

“Well, you may think you’re eliminated, but it turns out you, Anchor…” The Announcer throws key lime pie at Anchor. “Are safe at 0 votes. Which means that Leek is eliminated with a record 2 votes.”

“Why am I eliminated?! Blender is the one who messed me up in the first place!” Leek exclaims.

“...Huh?” Blender says, confused.

“You’re the one who knocked me off right at the beginning when I was in the lead! We probably could’ve won if it wasn’t for you! I shouldn’t be eliminated! It should be Blender!” Leek yells.

“Well, too bad. You’re going to the TLC.” The sender scoop thrower makes a platform under Leek.

“No! You can’t eliminate me-"

“Fling.” The sender scoop thrower sends Leek to the TLC.

The 12 contestants sit at the Cake at Stake area.

Tape chuckles. “Looks like they couldn’t  _ stick  _ around!”

Silence.

“Oh.”

**bfdi intro**

“The third contest is a test of memory and basic knowledge. It has 20 questions. The team that gets the higher total score wins. The highest scoring contestant receives a Win Token. Go.”

“This challenge should be a walk in the park!” Battery exclaims.

“Battery! You might jinx it!” PDA replies.

“You really think that luck will play a part in this? I thought you wouldn’t believe in such preposterous things.” Battery shakes their head.

Shampoo looks at the paper. “If you don’t do want to eat, how long can you survive?” Shampoo whispers to themselves. “Hmm…”

“Conch Shell! You’ve gotta help us with the challenge!” Taxxy tells Conch Shell.

“No,” Conch Shell replies.

“You’re gonna get kicked off if you don’t help us!” Taxxy exclaims.

“Good. I didn’t even want to do this in the first place.” Conch Shell lies on the ground.

Salt Lamp surveys their team doing the challenge. “Alright. Alright. Looking good everyone!”

“Shouldn’t you be doing your test, Salt Lamp?” Clapboard asks.

“Yea, but I think I’ll be able to finish it fast enough, so I’ll just watch for now,” they reply.

“Question 3: If you drive 60 miles per hour, how many miles do you drive in an hour?” Shampoo asks themselves. 

“Well, if you’re not going to help us, then I’ll do your test for you!” Taxxy grabs Conch Shell’s test from off the ground and walks off with two tests in hand.

“Whatever.”

“Hmm, this test is kinda confusing. The wording’s a little weird,” 9-Ball says after they spit their pencil out of their mouth. 

“Well, if you need any help, I’m here to help!” Scissors tells 9-Ball.

“Scissors, you don’t even know how to write,” 9-Ball says.

“Yes I do!”

“Then write your name on your paper,” 9-Ball replies.

Scissors fumbles with their pencil, which they’re holding with their foot. “Well, you see. I would but… umm… I can only write at certain times in a day! Yea!”

“Ok Scissors.”

Blender stares at their paper. “Aha!” They write down their name. “Finally figured that question out!”

“How did it take you 10 minutes to figure out your name?” Tape asks Blender.

“My genius takes time,” Blender replies.

“...What?”

“How’s the test going SC?” Price Tag asks.

“Just drew a doodle!” Shopping Cart exclaims.

“But… we’re supposed to be, you know, doing the test… not drawing,” Price Tag replies.

“Oh, right,” Shopping Cart says. “Sorry.”

“Boom Mic? Can you help me write down my answers? I’m having a little trouble,” Camera asks.

“Sure Camera. What do you need me to write?” Boom Mic replies.

“Well first, you need to write my name, which is spelled C, A, M, A, R, A,” Camera says.

“...Alright.” Boom Mic writes down Camara. 

“And for the first question, write two seconds,” Camera continues.

Winner writes down an answer on the test. Their pencil breaks right after. “Aw man! It’s so hard to write with this big hand. It’s too strong!” They pull another pencil out of their body and start writing once more.

“I would help you Winner, but I’m a little busy myself,” Avocado says while writing down an answer on their paper.

Salt Lamp looks at Tape’s paper. “Seems good, Tape.”

“Knew I would be right on this! But, you really need to start on yours,” Tape tells Salt Lamp.

“I’ll start in a second. I still gotta keep everything in order,” Salt Lamp replies.

“Just go do it!” Tape exclaims.

“Everything is going well! We’ll be fine!” Salt Lamp tells Tape. A drop of water falls on Tape’s head.

“It’s raining.”

“It’s what?!” Salt Lamp exclaims.

Camera, VHSy, Boom Mic, PDA, and Battery short circuit. 

“And now all of the smart people are dead. Wonderful.” Tape rolls their eyes.

“Why did I think it was a good idea to pick all of the electronics?!” Salt Lamp asks themselves.

“Don’t know.”

“This is not good! Not good!” Salt Lamp starts to panic. 

Tape throws Salt Lamp's paper in their face. “Go do the test you idiot!”

Anchor writes down answers on the test. “I’m done!”

“Me too!” Shampoo throws their pencil on the ground.

“Boop. Time’s up. Turn in your tests.” Papers from Tape, Salt Lamp, Anchor, Clapboard, Discy, Blender, Onigiri, and all of the Squishy Cherries are turned in. “Hmm. I did not receive a test from PDA, Battery, VHSy, Boom Mic, or Camera. But for the ones I did get, here are the totals.”

**Cherries:**

**Snare Drum: 11**

**Shampoo: 19**

**Price Tag: 15**

**Shopping Cart: 12**

**Kitchen Sink: 16**

**Winner: 10**

**Scissors: 0**

**Avocado: 16**

**Rubber Spatula: 17**

**Income Tax Return Document: 20**

**9-Ball: 7**

**Conch Shell: 20**

**Grapes:**

**Tape: 18**

**Salt Lamp: 2**

**Anchor: 16**

**Clapboard: 15**

**Discy: 17**

**Blender: 6**

**Onigiri: 0**

“With the scores tallied up, the Squishy Cherries win with a total of 163, while the Squashy Grapes lose with a total of 74,” the Announcer states. “However, I can tell when someone has cheated.”

Taxxy has a nervous look on their face.

“Income Tax Return Document. You took Conch Shell’s test and wrote down your answers on it as well. Both papers had the same handwriting. So your scores will be set to 0, so the Squishy Cherries still win, but with a total of 123. Surprisingly, Shampoo got the highest score out of everyone, with 19, so they get a Win Token. Fling.”

Shampoo catches their Win Token. “Thanks!... Wait.”

“Which one? It is your turn to vote.”

**The Squashy Grapes (Tape, Salt Lamp, PDA, Anchor, Battery, VHSy, Boom Mic, Clapboard, Camera, Discy, Blender, and Onigiri) have lost once more. Voting ends in 24 hours, or 12:50 PM EST on February 14th, 2021.**


	5. BFDI Reverse 4: Recovering Speakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shampoo and Scissors kill the Announcer, the contestants have to revive him as their third challenge of BFDI.

“Hey Scissors! Do you ever wonder exactly what the gray box even is?” Shampoo asks.

“Not really. But that does make me wonder! How about we take it apart and figure it out ourselves?” Scissors suggests.

“I just thought it was kinda interesting… but go for it!” Shampoo exclaims.

Scissors walks up behind the Announcer with a hammer. They slam it onto the Announcer, which kills them.

“Great! Now we can dismantle him!” Scissors exclaims.

“Awesome!” Shampoo exclaims. Shampoo grabs some tools out of a bush and the two start taking apart the Announcer.

A few minutes later, Rubber Spatula walks up to the two. “Hey Scissors and Shampoo. What are you guys up to?”

“Oh! We’re just taking apart the gray box to learn more about him! We had to kill him for it, but this stuff is really interesting!” Shampoo responds.

“Oh, cool!” Rubber Spatula exclaims. “...Wait, you killed speakery?!”

“Uhh, yea. Why?” Shampoo asks.

“Without speakery, we’re not gonna be able to continue the show!” Rubber Spatula responds.

“I suppose that’s true, but we can just put him together again after we’re done,” Scissors says.

“But we smashed his head in,” Shampoo tells Scissors.

“Oh, right! Haha! Silly me! I forgot,” Scissors laughs.

“No, Scissors! This is serious! Not only can we not continue the show, we also have no idea where Leek and Nonexisty went either!” Rubber Spatula yells out.

“That’s also true,” Scissors mumbles. 

“We have to get speakery back!” Rubber Spatula exclaims.

“But how?” Shampoo asks.

A piece of paper flies into Rubber Spatula’s face. “Hey. What’s this? ‘Gather all living contestants together’?”

“Wow! That sounds slightly suspicious but let’s do it!” Shampoo exclaims.

“Sure…” Rubber Spatula replies.

**bfdi intro**

The nineteen contestants still alive and in the game stand together in the field.

“So, why did you drag us over here?” Discy asks.

“Because this paper said so!” Shampoo responds.

Silence.

“Yea I’m leaving.” Discy starts to walk off, but another piece of paper hits their face.

“I want to read it this time!” Shampoo grabs the paper. “‘Today’s contest is to recover the Announcer. The team to do so wins immunity, and the person who recovers the Announcer gets a Win Token.’”

“But we haven’t even done Cake at Stake yet!” Tape exclaims.

“Personally, I’m very happy about that,” Salt Lamp replies. “At least we have an extra member.”

“True,” Tape says.

“Wait! It says one more thing! ‘Hint: The only way to recover the Announcer is to use the Master Recovery Center,’” Shampoo shares.

“Aaaaand we could’ve used that to our advantage. But whatever, let’s just start this,” Avocado says. The Squishy Cherries run off.

“They’ve got a lead! Let’s go!” Tape exclaims. The Squashy Grapes chase after the Cherries.

“Guys… slow down…” Anchor says in between breaths.

“Uhhh Anchor! Just stay behind!” Salt Lamp yells out at them.

“Alright!” Anchor sits down.

The Squishy Cherries run through the plains.

“Where even is the Master Recovery Center?” Snare Drum asks the team.

“Well, if I remember correctly, it’s in Evil Forest somewhere,” Taxxy replies.

“E- Evil Forest?!” Snare Drum exclaims.

“I wouldn’t listen to Taxxy. They’re not very good with directions,” Kitchen Sink says. “It should really be about 5 miles in the direction we’re running right now.”

“But aren’t we running into Evil Forest right now?” Price Tag asks as the team runs into Evil Forest.

Snare Drum jumps into Shopping Cart. “This place gives me the creeps!” Snare Drum exclaims.

“I guess Taxxy was right after all,” Kitchen Sink says.

Tape, Salt Lamp, Clapboard, Discy, Blender, and Onigiri run into Evil Forest. The Squishy Cherries are out of sight.

“I feel as if we’re at a major disadvantage here,” Salt Lamp says.

“Really? What makes you say that?” Discy asks.

“Well, the fact that we’re missing half of our members is already a clear indicator,” Salt Lamp replies.

“I was being sarcastic.”

The Squishy Cherries come across three different paths.

“I think we could just split up into 3 groups of 4,” Winner says.

“Yea, that’s a fine idea,” Kitchen Sink agrees. “Price Tag, Shopping Cart, Snare Drum, and Shampoo can be one group. Avocado, Winner, Scissors, and Conch Shell can be another one. So that leaves me, 9-Ball, Taxxy, and Rubber Spatula as the last group. Sound good?” The Squishy Cherries cheer. “Alright. SD’s group can take the left path. Avocado’s group can take the middle, and I’ll take the right.” The three groups run into their separate paths.

“I’m already basically a part of your alliance, Shopping Cart!” Shampoo exclaims. “How about you just add me in right now?”

Shopping Cart sighs. “No.”

“Hey Price Tag. Do you even know why this place is called Evil Forest?” Snare Drum asks.

“I’ve heard it’s because of an evil creature who lives here! The myth is passed off from generation to generation,” Price Tag responds.

“So it’s a myth?” Snare Drum inquires.

“Obviously!” Price Tag exclaims.

Winner carries Conch Shell in their hand. “Let go of me, Winner.”

“I will if you actually decide to run and not just sit on the ground,” Winner says.

“Don’t let go of me, actually,” Conch Shell responds. Winner rolls their eyes.

“I wonder why Kitchen Sink chose these specific groups,” Avocado thinks out loud.

“Maybe to help our team get to know each other better?” Scissors suggests.

“Possibly, but we probably shouldn’t really think too much into it,” Avocado responds.

“So, Kitchen Sink, why did you choose us three to be in your group?” 9-Ball asks them.

“I don’t know. I just chose people randomly. That’s all,” Kitchen Sink responds.

“I suppose that’s a good reason, but it’s kind of boring,” 9-Ball says.

“Hey Rubber Spatula! Want to talk about math?” Taxxy asks.

“No, not really,” Rubber Spatula replies.

“Well, I’ll still do it anyways…” Taxxy starts blabbering about math.

The Squashy Grapes come upon the three paths.

“I think we should split off into 3 groups,” Salt Lamp states. “We’ll get more ground.”

“I don’t know. We’re already really low on members. I really think we should just stick together,” Tape responds. “And I assume the other team also split off. If we take the right path, we could overpower them.”

“But what if we don’t take the right path? Then what do we do?” Blender asks.

“Lose another member. That’s what happens. Ok let’s go down the middle.” Tape walks down the middle path. 

“They’re gone? Alright. Onigiri, go follow after Tape. Discy and I will be one group and Blender and Clapboard will be another. You two can go down the right path and I’ll go to the left,” Salt Lamp orders. Onigiri runs after Tape.

“Alright I guess.” Discy walks down the left path. Salt Lamp follows after them and Clapboard and Blender go to the right.

Winner, Avocado, and Scissors walk down the middle path. Winner still holds Conch Shell. Suddenly, Winner drops Conch Shell.

“Ack!”

“Hey! The recovery center’s over there!” Winner points to it. “Let’s just go recover the Announcer and we win!”

“Not on my watch!” Tape runs past the group and towards the recovery center. “Squashy Grapes! Try and slow them down!”

“What do we do?!” Avocado exclaims.

“Hmm… I got it!” Winner grabs Conch Shell off the ground and throws them at Tape. The two collide and Tape is sent to the ground. Winner, Avocado, and Scissors run over to the Master Recovery Center. Avocado and Scissors keep Tape on the ground while Winner runs over to the recovery center. They type in the Announcer's name and recover them.

“Wow. Thanks Winner. Here’s a Win Token.” The Announcer hands Winner their second Win Token.

Tape looks out over to the direction they came from. They only see Onigiri, with a blank smile on their face. “Wha- Where did the team go?!”

“As for the Squashy Grapes, we still have to do Cake at Stake,” the Announcer states. The Announcer recovers Camera, VHSy, Boom Mic, PDA, and Battery. “Now, let’s go back to the Cake at Stake area. Poof.” The Announcer teleports all of the contestants back to the plains.

**stake at cake dadadadadadadada**

“Since the Grapes were dumber, they got a total lower test score. One of them goes home. And the number of votes is…” The screen that displays the number of votes pops up from the ground. “1 vote. That’s the first time it’s gone down. Ever. And since I died, I didn’t have time to get a cake. So I had to improvise and make something. It’s an eleven slice chunk of ice.”

“Gross!” Discy exclaims.

“Whatever. So yea, if you remain ice chunk-less, you leave BFDI. Moving on, Clapboard, you have a Win Token. Do you want to use it?” the Announcer asks.

“Well, I didn’t get any votes last time, so no!” Clapboard responds.

“Ok. No Win Token. Good choice, because you received 0 votes. And so did Onigiri, VHSy, PDA, and Tape.” The five contestants are given their ice. “Also at 0 votes are Battery, Camera, Boom Mic, Anchor, and Discy. Fling.” The contestants are thrown their ice chunks.

“Just as I expected. I’m in the bottom two.” Salt Lamp sighs. Blender sits with a blank expression on their face.

“Well, Salt Lamp, you aren’t in the bottom one. Here’s your ice chunk.” Salt Lamp is thrown their ice chunk.

“And Blender is eliminated with one vote. It seems like Leek’s wish has come true,” the Announcer says.

“Aw man! I thought I would be safe!” Blender exclaims.

“Well, you aren’t. Goodbye now.” The sender scoop thrower sends Blender to the TLC.

“The Squashy Grapes have lost their second member, and now they’re about to lose their third member. So, viewers, vote on who you want to be kicked off the show.”

**The Squashy Grapes (Tape, Salt Lamp, PDA, Anchor, Battery, VHSy, Boom Mic, Clapboard, Camera, Discy, Onigiri) are up for elimination. Voting ends in 24 hours, or February 15th, 2021 at 3:10 PM EST.**


	6. BFDI Reverse 5: Bridge Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squashy Grapes face another elimination, and the Announcer gives the contestants their next challenge, which is to cross a bridge.

Tape walks up to VHSy, who is sitting with Discy.

“Woah Tape! You look totally angry! What’s up?” VHSy asks.

“I don’t know if you heard about it, but we lost again and I really think that Salt Lamp made us lose another challenge. Accidentally, but still,” Tape says.

“Yea, that sucks,” VHSy replies. “I assume you want me to help you out with this somehow, correct?”

Tape sighs. “I don’t know. Salt Lamp’s been a lot more controlling lately. Probably because of this dumb show. They probably don’t want to get booted but that doesn’t really seem to be working out for them."

“Well, maybe you should bring this up with them. Tell them to relax a little bit. Their actions seem to mostly be due to stress and anxiety about the show and, like you said, not wanting to be eliminated,” VHSy suggests.

“I guess that’s a good idea,” Tape thinks for a moment. “Alright. I can try that. Thanks for the help, VHSy.”

“No problem.” Tape walks off to find Salt Lamp.

**bfdi intro**

“Battery, I really think you jinxed us a couple of episodes back. We’ve lost twice in a row at this point. Who’s to say we won’t lose another episode?” PDA asks.

“Luck isn’t a real thing, PDA. The test challenge was just at a bad time. That’s all,” Battery replies. “I bet we can win this next one.”

“And you probably jinxed us again, but whatever.” PDA rolls their eyes.

“How many times do I have to say? Luck isn’t a real thi-” 

The Announcer lands in front of Battery, which sends them to the ground. “It’s time for Cake at Stake.”

**steak at cake duhduhduhduhduhduh**

“Specifically, this Cake at Stake is for the Squashy Grapes,” the Announcer says. The remaining people on the Squashy Grapes sit at the Cake at Stake area. “There are 11 of you right now. In a moment, there will be 10.” The screen that shows the total amount of votes pops up from the ground. “Eep.”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Anchor asks.

“It seems that we’ve received 0 votes,” the Announcer states.

“So, if we all got 0 votes, does that mean we’re all safe?” Camera asks.

“Uh, no,” the Announcer replies. “I didn’t want to have to use this, but it seems that we are.”

A wheel with the 11 members of the Squashy Grapes drops in from the sky. “This is the Random Wheel of Elimination. The wheel randomly decides who is eliminated.”

“But isn’t that a little… unfair?” Boom Mic asks.

“Yes,” the Announcer replies.

“Why can’t we just do a tiebreaker then?” Boom Mic questions.

“Shush. Sheesh. Stop asking so many questions.”

“Sorry…”

“Anyways, on with the randomness,” the Announcer states. He spins the wheel. All of the contestants have a nervous expression, minus Onigiri, who keeps their blank smile. The wheel stops. “And it seems that the wheel has chosen Salt Lamp.”

“Wait no-” 

“Fling.” Tape is cut off by the Announcer throwing the safe contestants their cake.

“Ooo! You finally got ice cream cake!” Discy exclaims.

“Well, uh, this is unfortunate. Goodbye, Salt Lamp.” Salt Lamp stays in their state of shock as they are sent to the TLC. “And yes, yes I did.”

“Yea, say that luck isn’t real now, Battery,” PDA says sarcastically. 

Battery looks at the ground. “Uhh hey Announcer Speaker Box! You always send people to the TLC. What even is it? Is the TLC an object?”

“You mean the Tiny Loser Chamber? Of course it’s an object,” the Announcer replies.

“Bat-” PDA is cut off.

“The fourth contest is to cross a bridge. The team with more people who crossed wins. The first person to cross the bridge wins a Win Token,” the Announcer announces.

“Well, there’s no reason to stand here. Let me just do this challenge no problem!” ITRD steps on the bridge. It collapses. “Well, hm. How are we going to cross now?”

“Uhh Taxxy, how are you still in the air?” Rubber Spatula asks.

ITRD looks down. As they look down, they fall into the gorge. “Hm. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“Hey Cherries. I have an idea. Price Tag is paper, right? We could just throw them over the gorge. Besides, it is pretty windy today,” 9-Ball suggests.

“I guess we could do that,” Price Tag replies. “I’m down.”

“Grapes! I have an idea! How about we throw Discy over the gorge like a frisbee!” Clapboard exclaims.

“ _ Stolen  _ idea,” Avocado says from the Cherries side.

“Sure!” Discy exclaims. Anchor picks them up and throws them over the gorge.

“And Discy is the first to make it over. They get a Win Token.” The Announcer throws Discy a Win Token.

Price Tag is thrown to the other side. “Ah. Just a little short of the Win Token, Price Tag.”

“Oh well. I think I’ll be safe for a while anyways,” Price Tag says.

“So uhh, how are the rest of us going to get over?” Winner asks their team. “The rest of us are too heavy.”

Kitchen Sink looks to their right and sees another bridge. “Oh. That’s convenient. There’s just another bridge over here.”

Shopping Cart rolls up to it. “Then let’s cross it!”

“Wait, SC! You’re too-” Shopping Cart rolls onto the bridge, which makes it collapse as well. Shopping Cart is sent to the bottom of the gorge. “...heavy,” Avocado finishes. “Any other ideas?”

“Well, one of us could cross the rope railings,” Kitchen Sink suggests.

“There’s nothing else we can do. I guess we can try it,” 9-Ball replies.

“I’ll go!” Shampoo exclaims. They walk up to the rope railings and start climbing. “Hmm. These look awfully like black straws. And is that duct tape I see?”

“Yes. The rope railings are straws attached with duct tape,” the Announcer states.

Tape sits with a frown on their face.

“Come on, Tape! Say a pun, or something,” Clapboard states.

“I can’t right now. I’m sad,” Tape replies. 

“Why?” Clapboard replies.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because one of my best friends got eliminated!” Tape replies sarcastically.

“...Hey I think these straws are about to fall apart,” Shampoo says.

“Probably because they are,” Avocado says while rolling their eyes. Just as expected, the straws fall apart and Shampoo falls into the gorge.

“Hold it. Hold it. Since the rest of you can’t cross the bridge, it’s a tie. One to one. So we need a tiebreaker,” the Announcer states.

The Announcer brings out two neckties. One of them is designed with the Squishy Cherries logo and the other is designed with the Squashy Grapes logo. “Whichever team manages to rip their team necktie first wins the contest. Get it? Tiebreaker.”

Scissors cuts their necktie in two. “The Squishy Cherries win. So one of the Grapes will be going home. There are 10 Grapes to choose from. Go ahead. Vote one off.”

**The Squashy Grapes (Tape, PDA, Anchor, Battery, VHSy, Boom Mic, Clapboard, Camera, Discy, and Onigiri) are up for voting. Voting ends in 24 hours, or February 16th, 2021 at 5:25 PM EST.**


	7. BFDI Reverse 6: Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squashy Grapes lose their fourth member, and the teams are temporarily split temporarily up for the new temporary challenge, which is why it's called teams in teams.

“Let’s do Cake at Stake.”

“Oh, wonderful. I’m so glad that one of us are going to be eliminated again,” Discy replies sarcastically.

“Oh ok. Since you obviously don’t like Cake at Stake, how about we just eliminate you immediately?” the Announcer suggests.

“I’m so unhappy that one of us are going to be eliminated,” Discy says sarcastically.

“That’s better. Now we can do Cake at Stake.”

**dadadadadada brake at flake**

“So, the team that lost will do Cake at Stake,” the Announcer states. “If you remember from last time, Scissors cut the tie, so the Cherries won the tiebreaker. The Grapes lost.”

The remaining Squashy Grapes sit at the Cake at Stake area. “Heelo, Grapes. So, you know the rules. The one Grape who doesn’t receive cake goes home… I mean the TLC, if you remember,” the Announcer continues. “Grapes. This is your fourth time here. Getting used to it?”

“In fact, yes! I’ve already figured out how all of this works and where I sit and what we get. Stuff like that!” Anchor responds.

“Ok, Anchor. A cake was too expensive, so I got cupcakes instead. But think. There are only nine. Anyway, we got 3 votes, which is a record high,” the Announcer says as the screen showing the total votes comes up from the ground. “Surprising. I know. Anyways, onto Win Tokens. Clapboard, would you like to use your Win Token?”

“No. I’m good!” Clapboard exclaims.

“And Discy. Would you like to use yours?” the Announcer asks Discy.

“Hmm… nah!” Discy replies.

“Ok. No Win Token for the both of you. Good choice, because both of you are safe at 0 votes,” the Announcer states. Clapboard and Discy catch their cupcakes. “Also receiving 0 votes are Camera, Onigiri, Battery, VHSy, Tape, and PDA. Fling.” The six contestants catch their cake, minus Camera, whose cupcake just hits them in the face.

“Boom Mic. Anchor. Both of you received at least one vote,” the Announcer states.

“M- me? In the bottom two? I- I can’t really think of anything I did wrong,” Boom Mic whispers out.

“Well, I haven’t really had any time to shine! Maybe if I could just have one more episode, I could prove my worth!” Anchor exclaims optimistically. 

“Well, that episode won’t happen, because you, Anchor, are eliminated with two votes. Boom Mic is safe with one vote.” The Announcer throws Boom Mic their cupcake.

“Yay Miccy! You’re safe!” Camera exclaims.

“Yea. Guess I am,” Boom Mic says nervously.

“Uhh gray alien box, how are you going to send me to the TLC? I am pretty heavy, after all,” Anchor asks.

“I’ll just have to turn up the speed on the sender,” the Announcer replies. The sender comes out of the Cake at Stake platform quickly and sends Anchor to the TLC. Anchor lands in the TLC.

“Hey, the floor didn’t break!” Anchor exclaims as the door for the TLC shuts.

**bfdi intro**

“Look at this.” The Announcer shows the number of players left on each team. There are nine on the Squashy Grapes and twelve on the Squishy Cherries. “But in this next contest, teams temporarily will temporarily be temporarily formed temporarily within the teams, temporarily. That’s why it’s Teams in Teams. The Grapes will become three teams of three and the Cherries will be four teams of three. Got that?”

“I guess so? The temporarilys made the sentence kind of confusing,” Snare Drum replies.

“Our TV will randomly choose teams,” the Announcer states. The TV starts to pick the first team for the Grapes. “Camera, here’s who you will be teamed with.”

“You know, I think it would be cool if we were on a team together, you guys!” Clapboard exclaims.

“That’s true,” Boom Mic replies. “Let’s just hope so.”

“Clapboard.” 

“Nice!”

“And the other one is Boom Mic.”

Boom Mic picks up Camera. “Awesome!”

“Wow, that’s pretty lucky!” Clapboard exclaims. Battery rolls their eyes.

“The next Grapes on a team will be Tape, PDA, and Onigiri, so the last team will consist of Discy, VHSy, and Battery. Onto the Cherries,” the Announcer continues.

“Well Camera’s alliance got lucky. Maybe we can end up on the same team together as well!” Shopping Cart exclaims.

“That would be cool!” Snare Drum replies.

“Shopping Cart’s team has Price Tag and…” the Announcer begins.

“Please be me!” Snare Drum whispers to themselves.

“Shampoo.”

Shampoo walks up to Shopping Cart and Price Tag. “Ah yea! Glad to be back with you two!” Snare Drum frowns.

“The next team will have Kitchen Sink…”

“Please, anyone but Conch Shell,” Kitchen Sink says.

“Conch Shell and Snare Drum.” Kitchen Sink groans.

“Winner, 9-Ball, and Income Tax Return Document form the third team, so the last team is Avocado, Scissors, and Rubber Spatula,” the Announcer finishes picking the teams. “So what will you seven teams be doing? There will be three islands. You will go through all of them in sequence.”

“Just a question, but is one of them Dream Island?” Battery asks.

“Ooo! That would be cool!” Clapboard exclaims.

“I agree,” Rubber Spatula replies.

“No. None of the islands are Dream Island. Anyways, the members of the first team that gets to the end all get Win Tokens, and the voting will only be between the three members of the last team to arrive.”

Silence.

“No comments? Alright, to start, cross that balance beam to get to the first island. Go.”

Boom Mic kicks Clapboard onto their back and starts running across the balance beam with Camera in hand.

“Woah Boom Mic! I didn’t know you could run this fast!” Clapboard exclaims.

Kitchen Sink picks up Conch Shell and starts their way across the balance beam. Snare Drum follows behind. “Geez, Conch Shell. Could you at least just try for this one challenge?”

“No, I’m good,” Conch Shell replies as they close their eyes.

“Alright, hop in, you two!” Shopping Cart exclaims. Shampoo and Price Tag jump into Shopping Cart. Shopping Cart rolls on the balance beam, accidentally knocking in Kitchen Sink’s team along the way. “Sorry SD!” Kitchen Sink sinks to the bottom of the ocean.

“Right! Kitchen sinks don’t float! So… they’re dead!” Snare Drum exclaims. Snare Drum drags Conch Shell up to the Announcer. “Boxxy! Can you recover Kitchen Sink for us?”

“No can do,” the Announcer replies.

“Well can you at least bring the recovery center to us?” Snare Drum asks.

“Uh, no,” the Announcer responds. “You’re gonna have to go recover them yourself.”

“I have to g- go to Evil Forest?” Snare Drum gulps. “Conch Shell, can you come with me?”

“No.”

Snare Drum sighs. “A- alright.” They make their way to Evil Forest.

Boom Mic’s and Shopping Cart’s teams make it to the first island. The teams gape at the island. “On Island One, there are thirty or so safes. Each safe’s combo is written on its bottom. Seven of the safes have the rafts and paddles that teams will need in order to get to Island Two.”

“Alright! Let’s not waste any time!” Shopping Cart exclaims. Shampoo jumps out of Shopping Cart and flips over a safe. The safe’s bottom has a three digit code.

“Seven… Four… Nine!” Shampoo opens the safe. “A teddy bear? Do you think we could use that to make our way to the second island?”

Price Tag and Shopping Cart just stare at Shampoo. “Ask yourself that question again and think about it,” Price Tag tells Shampoo.

Winner’s, Avocado’s, Discy’s, and Tape’s teams make it to the second island.

Boom Mic quickly goes through safes before finding a raft and paddles. They throw the raft into the water, and throw Clapboard and Camera onto it. They then throw the paddles onto it and start sailing to the next island.

“How are they done already?!” Tape exclaims.

Snare Drum walks through Evil Forest and comes upon the three paths. “I think Winner said that the middle path led to the recovery center,” they tell themself. They walk through the middle path until they hear a branch snap. They stop dead in their tracks and look behind them. Nothing. “That’s weird,” they think. They continue after a few more moments until they reach the recovery center.

“K, I, T, C, H, E, N, S, I, N, K,” they say as they type Kitchen Sink’s name into the recovery center. They turn the lever and recover Kitchen Sink.

“Woah! Thanks for recovering me, S-” Kitchen Sink stops speaking and points to something behind Snare Drum.

Snare Drum looks behind them, and standing about 100 yards away is a bright red creature that resembles a leaf.

PDA flips over a safe and puts in the safe code. “Aha! Here we go!” They take out the raft and paddles. “Now let’s go!” 

PDA, Tape, and Onigiri jump onto the raft and follow after the team ahead of them, which is Winner’s team.

“Ugh! This is taking forever!” Price Tag exclaims.

“Woah Price Tag! I’m pretty sure we’ll find it in a sec-”

“Here!” Shampoo exclaims. They throw out a raft and the paddles into the water. The team jumps onto the raft. 

“Wow Shampoo. You actually did something useful for once,” Price Tag says as they start to paddle away.

Snare Drum and Kitchen Sink stare at the red leaf. “This is the thing Price Tag told me about, but they said it wasn’t real,” Snare Drum whispers. “How are we going to get out of here?

“Well, we could, uhh, try to get it over here to the clearing and go around it,” Kitchen Sink suggests.

“I guess, but that thing is terrifying!” Snare Drum exclaims.

“We’ll be fine… I think,” Kitchen Sink replies. They start to walk up to the red leaf, which teleports towards them. They step back more until the creature is in the large clearing. “Alright! Run around it and let’s get out of here!” Kitchen Sink and Snare Drum run around the creature and run quickly through the forest as the red leaf chases them. 

They eventually make it out and look behind them. The red leaf is gone.

“Phew… that was close,” Snare Drum says.

“No time to relax! We gotta finish the challenge!” Kitchen Sink exclaims. They grab Snare Drum and run back to the balance beam. “Alright SD! You’re gonna have to run while I carry Conch Shell!”

“Alrighty!” Snare Drum and Kitchen Sink start to run across the balance beam.

Boom Mic’s team makes it to the second island. “Island Two has fifteen keys hanging from poles. Teams will climb up building blocks to snatch a key and move on.” 

Boom Mic throws Camera up to one of the poles. Camera ends up hitting a key, which knocks it off the pole. They grab the key and Camera. Boom Mic places Camera and the key on the ground. “Watch after the key, you two.”

“Alright…” Clapboard says hesitantly as Boom Mic starts to climb up a pole. “Sheesh. I wonder why Boom Mic has become so competitive suddenly.”

“Probably because they got in the bottom two. I would say they want the Win Token,” Camera replies. Boom Mic throws another key down at them, which hits Camera in the face. “Ack!” Boom Mic jumps down from their first pole and starts to climb up another.

Snare Drum’s team makes it to the first island just as Winner’s team rows away. Avocado’s and Discy’s teams are already gone. “Alright! We’re still in this!” Kitchen Sink exclaims.

“And there’s only one unopened safe left. That’s convenient,” Snare Drum responds.

Winner and Taxxy row the boat. “This challenge… is so exhausting!” ITRD exclaims.

“Really? I don’t think it’s that hard,” 9-Ball replies.

“That’s because you haven’t had to do anything yet!” Taxxy yells.

“Oh, right,” 9-Ball mumbles.

PDA’s and Shopping Cart’s teams make it to the second island. 

PDA thinks for a moment. “...I got an idea!” They grab Tape and pull about a foot of tape out of their dispenser, but don’t rip it off. They throw them up to the pole, which sticks onto the part of the pole that extends to the left. 

“What do you want me to do?” Tape asks while stuck onto the pole.

“Grab the key!” PDA exclaims.

“Oh,” Tape mumbles. They grab the key with their foot and start to make their way to the third island with their team. Boom Mic’s team rows to the island ahead of them with three keys on their raft.

Boom Mic’s team reaches the third island, which contains a large building. The door is locked and you unlock it by using certain keys.

“One…” Boom Mic twists the key. It doesn’t work and they throw it into the trash bin. “Two…” Same result. “Three…!” The door unlocks and Boom Mic’s team runs in.

“Hey look! It’s the speaker box!” Clapboard exclaims.

“Boom Mic, Camera, Clapboard. You’re the first team to arrive. You all get Win Tokens. Leave.” The Announcer launches Boom Mic’s team into the air.

Avocado’s and Discy’s teams arrive on the second island. Rubber Spatula starts to build a tower to reach a key.

“I can help with that!” Scissors exclaims. They throw a block towards Rubber Spatula. The block isn’t caught and instead knocks over the tower. Avocado groans.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Discy asks.

“Have any ideas, Battery?” VHSy inquires.

Battery shrugs. “I think we’re gonna have to do this the intended way.”

“I hate doing stuff the intended way!” 

PDA tries to unlock the door to the large room. “Rats! It didn’t work!” Their team jumps back onto the raft. “Let’s go back.”

Winner’s team reaches the second island. Winner easily climbs up a pole and grabs a key. They throw their raft to the other side of the island and start their way to the third island. 

Snare Drum’s team arrives at the second island. “Alright? How are we going to do this?” Snare Drum asks.

“Hmm…” Kitchen Sink thinks for a few moments before throwing Conch Shell up to a pole. Conch Shell knocks the key off the pole. Snare Drum runs over to catch Conch Shell, and Conch Shell lands on top of Snare Drum. Kitchen Sink grabs the key. “Alright! Let’s go!”

Snare Drum’s team starts their way to the third island as PDA’s team arrives back at the second island. 

Winner’s team arrives at the third island. They try to unlock the door, which doesn’t open. “Dang!” Winner throws the key in the trash bin and they start making their way back to the second island, along with their team. 

PDA’s, Discy’s, and Shopping Cart’s teams all get a key at the same time. The three teams start their way to the third island as Winner’s team arrives back.

Snare Drum’s team arrives on the third island. Kitchen Sink opens the door with their key.

“Snare Drum, Conch Shell, Kitchen Sink. You’re team two. Leave.” The Announcer launches the three into the air.

PDA’s team arrives back at the third island. “This key better work.” PDA twists the key into the door handle. The door opens.

“You three are team three. Leave.” The Announcer launches the three into the air. A moment later, Shopping Cart’s team enters. “You guys get fourth. Leave.” The Announcer launches the new team into the air. Discy’s team enters. “Fifth place. Leave.” The new team is launched into the air.

Winner climbs another pole and grabs a key as Rubber Spatula grabs a key for their team. Winner lands on the ground and their team races to their raft, while Rubber Spatula lands face first. Avocado kicks them and Scissors onto the boat, before jumping onto it themselves. The two teams row to the island, but Winner’s team takes a lead due to both Winner and ITRD being able to row the boat.

Winner’s team reaches the third island once more. “Please work…” Taxxy says as they turn the key. The door doesn’t open. “Come on!”

Rubber Spatula’s team reaches the third island. Rubber Spatula’s key opens the door and their team runs in. “Rubber Spatula. Scissors. Avocado. You’re team six. Leave.” The Annoncer launches the three into the air.

Winner, ITRD, and 9-Ball enter the large building. “9-Ball, Winner, Taxxy. You’re in seventh. Last team. One of you will be eliminated.”

The three contestants shout out the word “no” repeatedly. “Viewers out there. Vote between Income Tax Return Document, 9-Ball, and Winner.”

**Winner, Income Tax Return Document, and 9-Ball are up for elimination. Voting ends in 24 hours, or February 17th, 2021 at 8:20 PM EST.**


	8. BFDI Reverse 7: Puzzling Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contestant from the Squishy Cherries is eliminated, and the contestants are given a new challenge. Finish a puzzle of your team logo.

Kitchen Sink and 9-Ball sit on the plains.

“Yea, I hope Taxxy gets eliminated as well,” Kitchen Sink continues a conversation. “They’re pretty annoying. I hate having to hear them talk about math the entire day.”

“I’m kind of scared I’ll get eliminated. Like, only three people were put up for elimination, and Winner has their Win Tokens,” 9-Ball says. “I doubt I would be able to win a tiebreaker against either of them.”

“Well, maybe we could talk about something else to take your mind off of it, like… favorite letters!” Kitchen Sink exclaims.

“What an odd choice,” 9-Ball rolls their eyes. “I don’t have a favorite letter, remember?”

“Right…” Kitchen Sink replies. “But why don’t you have a favorite letter?”

9-Ball thinks for a moment. “I’m… not very sure. I just don’t.”

“Weird.”

Silence.

Tape walks up to the two. “What’s up, guys?”

**bfdi intro**

“Hey Tape. What’s up?” Kitchen Sink responds.

“Oh, nothing much really. Just trying to find some new people to talk to!” Tape exclaims with a sheepish smile.

“Well-”

“Aren’t you friends with, like, Shampoo?” 9-Ball asks. “Why not just hang out with them?”

“What happens when Shampoo gets eliminated, then? I have no one to talk to after that!” Tape exclaims. “So, I’m just looking for some new friends before Shampoo gets eliminated.”

“Yea, but who’s to say Shampoo won’t get eliminated?” 9-Ball asks. “And even if they are, why not try to spend those last few days with one of your best friends?”

Tape frowns. “Well, I see how it is! You’re trying to exclude me, aren’t you? I guess I won’t talk to you then!” Tape storms off.

“Don’t you think that came off a little harsh, nine?” Kitchen Sink asks 9-Ball.

“Not really,” 9-Ball replies. “Would it not be bad to just abandon your old friends and get new ones instead?”

“I guess that’s a fair point,” Kitchen Sink responds.

The Announcer drops down from the sky. “Hi, 9-Ball. It’s time for Cake at Stake.”

9-Ball sighs. “Whatever.”

***slap* its brake at flake**

9-Ball, Winner, and ITRD sit at the Cake at Stake area. “You three lost last time, so you do Cake at Stake,” the Announcer says. The screen that shows the total amount of votes comes up from the ground. “We got three votes, again.”

The Announcer stands by a key lime pie. “I have two halves of this cake. Whoever doesn’t get a half is eliminated. Winner, you have two Win Tokens, however, you can only use a maximum of one. Would you like to use one?”

“Why not,” Winner replies.

“Ok. A Win Token for you.” The Announcer grabs a Win Token from Winner. “Alright, so Income Tax Return Document, you received 0 votes. Here is your cake.” The Announcer slides the key lime pie over to Income Tax Return Document.

“Ha! I guess I’m just too good at this game!” Taxxy exclaims.

Silence of the awkward variety.

“Awkward silence is awkward,” 9-Ball whispers.

“You haven’t even spoken at one of my Cake at Stakes, 9-Ball. You’re just contributing to the silence,” the Announcer replies.

“And what’s so bad about silence? I, for one, enjoy silence. The sound of silence is very peaceful,” 9-Ball replies.

Silence. “Ok, s-”

“Shh! Contribute to the silence, speaker box.” 9-Ball smirks.

“9-Ball, you go-”

“Shh!”

“Th-”

“Shh!”

“Out of the final-”

“Shh!”

“Grr.” The Announcer throws the other half of the key lime pie at 9-Ball. “Now I can finally talk. 9-Ball is safe at 0 votes. Winner is at 3 votes. Even with their Win Token, they still have the most votes, at 1 and a half votes.”

Winner sighs. 

“Looks like the winner was actually the loser. Ha. Ha.”

Winner’s eyebrows twitch. “Ok. Bye now, Winner.” The Announcer flings Winner to the TLC.

The TLC starts to close but suddenly stops along the way. “Why won’t it close all the way?” 

“According to the TLC, the carrying capacity is only six,” PDA replies.

“But Nonexisty-”

“Oh well. In that case, there’s no room to eliminate another player, so, in the next contest, the winning team will choose one of the losing team’s members to be on their team. No one gets sent to the TLC,” the Announcer states as they cut off Rubber Spatula.

“Yes! We finally have a chance to get Avocado on our team!” Battery exclaims.

“So, what is the contest, speakery?” Rubber Spatula asks.

The Announcer stands by a large building. “Ok. Enter that room.” The remaining contestants enter the room. The door shuts behind them. “Haha. I tricked you. Now you are trapped in this room. There is no way out.”

Discy walks up to the Announcer. “Get me out of here!”

“Well, I’ll tell you how,” the Announcer replies.

“How?!” Discy exclaims.

“Woah Discy. The speaker box could be lying,” VHSy tells Discy.

“But why would they do that?” Snare Drum asks. “There’s no reason to lie to us.”

“Wow. Thanks for sticking up for me, Drummy. Now, I’ll tell you how to get out of here,” the Announcer begins. “Your team will have to complete the jigsaw puzzles on the floor. The first team to do so wins the challenge. And they will be let out of the room as well.”

The contestants blink.

“You’re kidding, right? There’s gotta be more to this challenge,” PDA says.

“Uh, no. There isn’t. The only thing you have to do is finish this puzzle,” the Announcer replies.

“I don’t believe you-”

“Hey! We’re done!” Snare Drum exclaims.

“Let’s get out of here. I can’t stand this place,” Conch Shell says.

The Squishy Cherries run to the door, but the Announcer stops them. “Hold it.”

“So you did lie to us after all!” Snare Drum exclaims.

“Before you leave, you must pick a Grape to join your team.”

“Oh yea. I forgot about that,” Snare Drum replies.

“Alright, let’s look at our options. We have-” 

“Tape!” Shampoo exclaims as they cut off Avocado.

“Ok. You pick Tape.” The Announcer pushes Tape over to the Squishy Cherries. Shampoo tries to high five Tape, but they just end up hitting them instead.

“Ow!”

“I guess that’s not the worst choice…” Avocado mumbles.

“Ok. Now the Squishy Cherries really outweigh the Squashy Grapes,” the Announcer says. The Squishy Cherries leave the large building. “As for the Squashy Grapes, you guys need to finish the puzzle before you leave.”

PDA and Battery build the puzzle quickly. Battery sighs. “We could’ve won that. Really easily.”

**No voting this episode! Come back next episode to see the contestants up for voting.**

“I’m leaving.” Discy walks out of the large room. 

“Wait up!” Clapboard exclaims as the alliance runs out of the room, followed by Onigiri and PDA. 

Battery slumps down on the wall and groans.

“Woah! You good there, Battery?” VHSy asks.

“Kind of? I really thought that this would be a walk in the park. We clearly have the best team,” Battery begins. “And then we just lose five challenges in a row? I don’t really understand. Maybe I did end up jinxing the team after all. Maybe luck is real.”

“You seem to forget the fact that you have to work for success. It’s not just handed to you,” VHSy replies. 

“That’s correct, but it has always felt like success has just been given to me. Not to… what’s the phrase? ‘Toot my own horn’? But I’m one of the smartest people here. Always have been,” Battery says.

“Well, you may be book smart, but you can’t just rely on only your knowledge to get you everywhere. There’s more to this show then just being book smart. You have to use your knowledge to your advantage, and you have to use your other abilities as well,” VHSy replies. “We just need to try even harder next time!”

Battery stands up. “Yea. You’re right, VHSy. We’ll just have to try harder next time. And try hard every time.”

“Yep!” VHSy exclaims.

Battery walks to the exit. “Thanks for the pep talk. You’re really good at this kind of stuff.” They walk outside.

VHSy smiles.

“Wow. That was interesting to listen to. You’ve really got this down, VHSy,” the Announcer tells VHSy. 

VHSy turns around and looks at the Announcer. “You were here the whole time?!”

“Yea. Ha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i never used the notes before. anyways, was the ending bad? i'm not really sure. please tell me.


	9. BFDI Reverse 8: Running Relay Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, no one is eliminated, and the Announcer gives out another challenge. It's a relay race.

Camera, Boom Mic, and Clapboard play a board game. Clapboard rolls the dice.

“Aw man! Two again? This game stinks!” Clapboard moves two spaces ahead. “And I landed on a house. Perfect.”

Boom Mic and Camera snicker. “Pay up, Clapboard!” Camera exclaims. Clapboard shoves $400 in Camera’s face. “Alright. My turn!” Camera stares at the dice. “Can someone help me out with this?”

“Did someone say ‘help’? I can help!” Scissors walks up to the trio with a confident expression.

Boom Mic rolls the dice for Camera. “Not really. We already figured it out.”

“Eight. Can someone move my piece for me?”

“I can-”

“We’re good, Scissors,” Boom Mic says as they move Camera’s piece. “Maybe you can… try to find other people to help out?”

Scissors frowns. “Fine.”

“Wait no! Maybe they can play with us! That would be cool I think!” Clapboard exclaims.

“But we already started-”

“Yea! Let’s do it!” Camera cuts off Boom Mic.

Scissors sits down by the three. “Awesome!”

“Do you start over or…?” Boom Mic says.

“I mean. Yea,” Camera replies. Boom Mic stares at the board filled with houses and mentally groans.

**bfdi intro**

The Announcer and the contestants stand in the fields. “Since there was no voting last episode, there is no Cake at Stake, so we can get right to the contest. It’s a relay race.”

9-Ball looks at the teams. “But the teams are uneven. It would be unfair for our team if everyone goes once.”

“Ok. Four people on the Squashy Grapes will go twice then,” the Announcer replies.

“Not good. We would be tired by the first part, thus making us run slower,” PDA tells the Announcer.

“Ok. Then no one goes twice, and four people on the Cherries will sit out,” the Announcer says.

“That’s not fair! The other team will get to pick their best members!” Discy exclaims.

“Grr. Then what do you suggest we should do?” the Announcer asks.

“Like you mentioned previously, four people on the Cherries can sit out, but it can be decided randomly instead,” Battery replies.

“Hmm. I guess that sounds fair enough to me.” The Random Wheel of Elimination drops from the sky. “This is the Random Wheel of Relay Races. The wheel randomly decides who goes in relay races.” Tape shudders. “There are 12 slices on the wheel. One slice holds one contestant. The first eight people chosen by the wheel will participate in the race. So, someone give it a whirl.”

“I’ll do it! I love spinning things!” Shampoo spins the wheel. It lands on Avocado.

“Ok. Avocado will go first.” Shampoo spins the wheel again.

_Static._

_Discy stands in front of a blue background. “And action!” Camera yells offscreen. Clapboard claps themselves._

_“...What do I do?” Discy asks._

_“What?! You didn’t read the script?!” Camera exclaims._

_“You never_ gave _me a script! You just pushed me over here for no reason!” Discy responds._

_“It’s over here!” Clapboard holds up the script._

_“You expected me to have something that you guys had?” Discy asks._

_“Well, it’s not my problem you never asked for it,” Camera responds._

_“I never asked for it because I didn’t want to do this!” Discy storms up to Camera._

_“Wait no!” Camera tries to move away and only ends up falling over._

_Static._

The wheel lands on ITRD.

“Are you a good runner?” Kitchen Sink asks Taxxy.

“Yes I am! I’ve placed high in many racing competitions! For example, the 100 meter dash. It only took me 2 minutes!” ITRD replies.

Kitchen Sink sighs. “Taxxy, that’s horrible.”

“Says you! I bet you can’t do better than me!” Taxxy replies.

“Spin again.” Rubber Spatula spins the wheel. “The wheel chooses Rubber Spatula.”

A montage plays of the next five choices.

“Shopping Cart.”

“Price Tag.”

“Conch Shell.”

“Oh, that’s just amazing,” Kitchen Sink rolls their eyes.

“Tape.”

“And Kitchen Sink.”

The people running line up on their team’s respective team platforms. The Squishy Cherries have their members line up in the order they were chosen in. The order for the Squashy Grapes is: VHSy -> Onigiri -> Camera -> Discy -> Clapboard -> PDA -> Boom Mic -> Battery. “So, the rules are simple. Just run to that tree and back.” The tree is about 50 feet away from the competitors. “Oh. Also. In this episode, nobody will be sent to the TLC.”

“Again? That sucks! Eliminations add a lot to this show!” Camera exclaims.

“Don’t worry. In the next episode, two people will be eliminated. But I will get to that later. So, nothing happens to the losers, and the winners get a prize.”

“Ooo! I like prizes! What is it?” Shampoo asks.

“You’ll find out later.” Shampoo sighs. “But there is one catch. While running, you must carry the person who will run the race after you. The last person in line doesn’t carry anyone.”

Taxxy looks behind them and sees Shopping Cart. “That might be a problem.”

“Go.”

ITRD jumps onto Avocado’s back. “Alright! You’re pretty light, Taxxy, but I should’ve expected that. You are paper, after all.” Due to this, the Cherries get an early lead. ITRD jumps off of Avocado’s back while VHSy makes it around the tree.

Taxxy tries to pick up Shopping Cart. They barely get them above the ground and start walking to the tree. 

“Go faster, Taxxy!” Price Tag exclaims.

“I can’t! They’re too heavy!” Taxxy replies.

“Rude,” Shopping Cart scoffs.

VHSy reaches the end. Onigiri jumps off of VHSy and grabs Camera. They quickly speed through their lap and pass Taxxy. Onigiri places Camera on the ground after they finish their lap.

“What are you waiting on?! Go!” Discy exclaims as they sit on Camera.

“I can’t! Remember?” Camera replies.

Discy thinks for a moment. “You, Clapboard! Kick Camera!”

“Ok.” Clapboard kicks Camera, which sends Discy and Camera flying to the tree. Discy ends up hitting ITRD, which knocks them over and sends Shopping Cart rolling down a hill.

“Ack! No!” ITRD stands up and runs after Shopping Cart. 

Discy walks up to Camera, who is to the left of the tree. They sit on them. “Onigiri! Come over here!” Onigiri runs up to the two. “Kick Camera over to the green platform.” Onigiri kicks Camera to the green platform, and the two land beside it.

Discy gets up. “Alright! Let’s go, Clapboard!” Clapboard jumps onto Discy and they start their lap.

ITRD rolls Shopping Cart back up the hill. Afterwards, they pick them up again and start their way to the red platform. “I’m… tired!”

“Well, you’ll be done quicker if you get me over there faster!” Shopping Cart exclaims.

“Yea… you’re right!” ITRD picks up their pace a very small amount.

“Oh my grocery store!”

Discy runs around the tree and passes ITRD. 

“Taxxy, just a little more and you’ll be done. Just run these last few steps!” Shopping Cart tells ITRD.

Discy makes it back to the green platform. PDA jumps onto Clapboard. Clapboard starts running, but struggles under PDA’s weight.

ITRD finally reaches the red platform. They drop Shopping Cart and collapse onto the ground.

“Hop in, Price Tag!” Price Tag jumps into Shopping Cart. SC rolls through the course easily and passes Clapboard. Shopping Cart reaches the red platform. “Easy!”

Price Tag places Conch Shell on top of them and starts their lap. At about the same time, Price Tag and Clapboard finish their laps. 

Boom Mic jumps onto PDA and PDA starts their lap, while Conch Shell just stands on the red platform.

“Go idiot!” Tape exclaims. “Why aren’t you doing anything?!”

“Because I don’t want to,” Conch Shell replies. “That’s why.”

“I didn’t join this team just to lose another challenge!” Tape thinks for a moment. “You want Dream Island, right?”

“Uh, no,” Conch Shell responds.

“Well, imagine you did get it! You wouldn’t have to let anyone into it! You could just live in luxury with no one. Doesn’t that sound nice to you?”

Conch Shell thinks for a moment. “...Yea… you’re right. That does sound nice.”

Tape smirks. “So, do the challenge to even have a chance at getting that!”

Conch Shell runs through the course with Tape on their back. PDA and Conch Shell finish at about the same time as well.

Kitchen Sink and Battery jump onto their respective partners. Tape struggles under Kitchen Sink’s weight, so Boom Mic reaches the green platform sooner.

“I got this,” Battery thinks to themselves as they start their lap. Tape reaches the red platform and Kitchen Sink starts their lap. Battery notices that Kitchen Sink is running pretty fast. Battery picks up their pace.

“Wow. This is going to be close,” the Announcer says.

Battery and Kitchen Sink run right beside each other. Battery pushes themselves even further and they barely reach the green platform before Kitchen Sink finishes. “And the Squashy Grapes win.”

“I blame Taxxy,” Shopping Cart says.

“What?! Why me?!” ITRD asks.

“Well, maybe because you spent like 5 minutes on your lap,” 9-Ball chimes in.

“So Grapes, do you want to know your prize?” the Announcer asks. The Grapes cheer. “You win an eliminated player onto your team.”

“Can we choose which eliminated player to be on our team?” Boom Mic asks.

“No, but voters, you do. You can vote an eliminated player back into the game. There is Nonexisty…”

_Silence._

“...Leek…”

_“I need back in! It’s not my fault that my team lost anyways.”_

“...Blender…”

_“Vote for me! I’m a blender!”_

“...Salt Lamp…”

_“What should I say? Uhhh-”_

“...Anchor…”

_“I deserve another chance! I never got to shine and show my true worth!”_

“...And Winner.”

_“Winners aren’t losers, they’re winners!”_

**Vote for Nonexisty, Leek, Blender, Salt Lamp, Anchor, or Winner to rejoin the game. Voting ends in 24 hours, or February 19th, 2021, at 12:30 PM EST.**


	10. BFDI Reverse 9: Insectophobe's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eliminated contestant rejoins. The Battle for Dream Island enters a new phase of the competition. And a challenge. What else is in this episode? Double eliminations?

Tape and Shampoo sit on the plains. “I wonder who’s gonna rejoin.”

“I hope it’s Salt Lamp!” Shampoo exclaims.

“Same,” Tape agrees. “They got out really unfairly.”

“But more importantly, we’re best friends with them!” Shampoo replies.

The Announcer drops down in between the two. “I hope Nonexisty rejoins. He was cool.”

“But Nonexisty doesn’t exist-”

“Let’s do Cake at Stake,” the Announcer cuts off Tape.

**duhduhduhduhduh flake at brake**

“The votes are in, and I have gathered the six eliminated players here today. One of you will be joining the Squashy Grapes, who are impatiently waiting over there,” the Announcer says. “The person who rejoins the game will get this cake and this Win Token.”

“That’s not fair!” Discy exclaims. “They get eliminated, but get a Win Token?! That’s dumb!”

“Shush. Sheesh. Stop complaining. You already have a Win Token,” the Announcer tells Discy. “Anyways, we got three votes  **again** . Only one person received all three votes. And that person isn’t Nonexisty.”

Silence.

“Ouch,” the Announcer says in response to Nonexisty. “Bye now.” The Announcer sends Nonexisty back to the TLC. 

“Hey. I think the TLC is larger,” VHSy says.

“That’s because I enlarged it,” the Announcer replies. “Anyways, Blender and Leek also received 0 votes each.”

“But I don’t deserve to rot in that TLC! I deserve to be outside! In the natural world!” Leek exclaims.

“Oh well. Too bad. Sore loser.” The Announcer flings Leek and Blender back to the TLC. “Salt Lamp. Not enough votes either.”

Salt Lamp sighs. “Expected.” Salt Lamp is sent back to the TLC.

Anchor and Winner are shown in a side by side arrangement. “Hm. Maybe people did hear my cries after all!” Anchor exclaims.

“Well, uh, I don’t know what to say,” Winner begins. “But-”

“Well, you don’t have to say anything, because you, Winner, are staying a loser,” the Announcer tells Winner. “0 votes for you.”

“Stop calling me a loser!” Winner exclaims.

“Wow. I see we have two sore losers today,” the Announcer replies.

“I said sto-” Winner is sent back to the TLC.

“Anchor, you got 3 votes, so you get this cake and this Win Token.”

“Yay!” Anchor cheers. The cake and Win Token are thrown at them, which stops them from cheering.

“Ok. You, go join the Squashy Grapes.” 

Anchor trudges up to the Squashy Grapes. “Hey guys! Long time no see! 

“It’s been, like, 3 days, Anchor,” PDA tells Anchor.

“Well, when you’re locked away in a giant metal box, a few days feels like ages!” Anchor tells PDA. “There’s nothing to do in there.”

“That does sound boring, but nonetheless, we’re glad to have you back Anchor,” VHSy says.

**bfdi intro**

“Contestants, we have reached a new stage in the battle for Dream Island. You are the final 21,” the Announcer tells the contestants.

“That’s not really a large milestone though. But final 20 would be!” Rubber Spatula says.

“Yea, I agree. Final 21 is hardly an achievement,” Avocado replies.

“Tell that to the five eliminated contestants,” the Announcer tells Avocado and Rubber Spatula. “Anyways, as a reward, you all get BFDI posters.” A large crate beside the Announcer opens up and posters come out of it.

Scissors grabs a poster and unrolls it. “Hey! There I am!” Scissors points to themselves on the poster. “Just as awesome looking as ever!”

“Ok. Stash those away, because we have to move on. There is one more announcement. We are reforming the teams,” the Announcer states.

Battery frowns. “So we won the last challenge for nothing?”

“Yes. Ha. Anyways, we’ll be splitting into three teams of seven. The team captains will be Avocado, Shampoo, and Onigiri,” the Announcer says.

“Why them? Why can’t _I_ be a team captain?” Scissors asks.

“Well, because those three don’t have any arch enemies and their names are seven letters long. And we’re picking teams with seven members,” the Announcer replies.

Avocado stands on a red platform, Shampoo stands on a yellow platform, and Onigiri stands on a blue platform. “Avocado, you pick first.”

“Hmm… Kitchen Sink,” Avocado decides. Kitchen Sink walks up to the red platform.

“Shampoo goes next.”

“Tape!” Shampoo exclaims.

“And Onigiri picks twice.”

Onigiri points at Scissors and Shopping Cart. “Ok. Shampoo, go  again.”

Tape looks at the remaining objects. “I think we should go with PDA." 

“Alright!” Shampoo exclaims. PDA walks up to the yellow platform.

“Avocado picks twice.”

“Battery and 9-Ball,” Kitchen Sink says.

“VHSy?” PDA asks Tape and Shampoo.

“Yea,” Shampoo and Tape say simultaneously. VHSy walks up to the team.

“Price Tag and SD!” Shopping Cart exclaims. 

“Ah yea!” Price Tag and Snare Drum walk up to the team. 

“We pick Discy,” VHSy says. 

“Taxxy and Rubber Spatula?” Battery asks their team.

“Yea,” Avocado responds. Rubber Spatula and ITRD walk up to the red platform.

“Conch Shell,” Tape says.

“Why Conch Shell?! They don’t even do anything!” Discy exclaims.

“I don’t know Discy. Did you see them last challenge? They’re a pretty fast runner,” VHSy tells Discy.

Discy rolls their eyes. “Fine. But just wait until they end up stop doing stuff again.”

Boom Mic, Clapboard, Anchor, and Camera stand to the right of the platforms. “Heh. We all haven’t been picked yet! Isn’t that a coincidence?” Clapboard says.

“I guess so… wait…” Boom Mic calculates the next team picks. “We’re gonna get split up!”

“Huh… oh no!” Clapboard exclaims.

“Well, we don’t know if we’re all gonna be on separate teams yet-”

“Onigiri picks Clapboard and Anchor,” the Announcer cuts off Camera. “Shampoo’s team, pick again.”

“I guess we know now…” Camera mumbles.

“We pick Boom Mic,” Tape replies to the Announcer.

“So Camera goes on Avocado’s team,” the Announcer says.

The three teams stand on their respective platforms. “Ok. Avocado’s team, pick your team name.”

“Any ideas?” Avocado asks.

“I kind of just want to stay as the Squishy Cherries,” Kitchen Sink replies.

“But some of us aren’t Cherries,” Battery states.

“Yea! I want to be the Squashy Grapes!” Camera exclaims. “I got it! How about we just combine the two team names?”

“What would that even be like?” Rubber Spatula asks.

“Hmm… the Squaishy Chrapes!” Camera exclaims.

“Ok. So Avocado’s team will be the Squaishy Chrapes,” the Announcer says. “Onto Shampoo’s team.”

“Our name needs to be something interesting-”

“You’ll be Something Interesting then,” the Announcer cuts off Discy.

“What?! No! I didn’t mean it like that-”

“And Onigiri’s team gets to pick their name now,” the Announcer cuts off Discy once more.

“Oh! I know! Let’s be the Squishy Cherries again!” Snare Drum suggests.

“Sure. Why not,” Shopping Cart replies.

“And our final team will be the Squishy Cherries Again.”

**Squaishy Chrapes:** Avocado, Kitchen Sink, Battery, 9-Ball, ITRD, Rubber Spatula, Camera

**Something Interesting:** Shampoo, Tape, PDA, VHSy, Discy, Conch Shell, Boom Mic

**Squishy Cherries Again:** Onigiri, Scissors, Shopping Cart, Price Tag, Snare Drum, Anchor, Clapboard

“During this phase in the competition, the two members with the highest amount of votes will be eliminated, instead of just one,” the Announcer states. The contestants gasp. “I said I would make up for it in the next episode. And I did. Anyways, onto the next challenge, which is a 6 legged race.” A pile of ropes stands in the plains. “Here are ropes to tie your legs together. Go.”

9-Ball and Camera stand in the grass. “Uh, speaker, how do we do this?” 9-Ball asks.

“Oh, uh, you’ll have to have someone carry you,” the Announcer replies.

“Ok team! I’ll be in the front so I don’t weigh you guys down in the back!” Anchor exclaims.

“That’s a good idea,” Shopping Cart responds. “I can be behind you.”

“Guys-”

“Awesome!” Anchor replies to Shopping Cart.

“Guys! The Squaishy Chrapes have already started! We need to go, like, now!” Snare Drum exclaims. 

Price Tag looks over at the Squaishy Chrapes, who are quickly gaining a lead. "True." The Squishy Cherries quickly tie their legs together and start the race.

“Alright. I think we’re making good progress,” Rubber Spatula tells their team. They hold Camera, while 9-Ball sits on top of Kitchen Sink. 

“This is weird,” 9-Ball mumbles. 

Avocado leads the team as they reside in first place. “A tightrope?”

“We have to walk a tightrope?! But I’m terrified of heights!” Camera exclaims. Camera screams as the team makes their way across the tightrope.

The Squishy Cherries reach the tightrope. “This doesn’t seem good- WOAH!” Shopping Cart’s body falls onto the tightrope. This causes the objects behind them, which is the entire team of the Squishy Cherries minus Anchor, to fall off the tightrope. Anchor doesn’t seem to notice however. “Uhh, Anchor! Pull us up when you get across!”

As the Squaishy Chrapes make their way across the tightrope, 9-Ball slips out of Kitchen Sink and falls into the gorge. 9-Ball screams monotonously as they fall. The team stops walking. “Ack! No! 9-Ball fell out of me!” Kitchen Sink exclaims. “No way we can win now!” 

“Well, the speaker box never said all of our members had to make it across,” Battery tells Kitchen Sink.

“That’s true-” Kitchen Sink is cut off by them suddenly falling off the tightrope due to Anchor accidentally knocking the last member of the Squaishy Chrapes, Battery, off the tightrope. Battery grabs ahold of Shopping Cart, and the rest of the team falls behind them.

“Don’t let go! I don’t want to die!” Camera sobs.

Anchor makes it across the tightrope. They wipe some sweat off their forehead. “That was pretty tough! Right, guys?” No response. “Uhh, guys?” Anchor looks behind them and sees no one. “Where are you all?”

PDA leads Something Interesting as they reach the end of the tightrope. “Alright. We can do this. Just don’t alert Anchor-”

“Hey Anchor! Those teams are hanging off the cliff! You should like, pull them back up!” Shampoo exclaims. PDA facepalms.

“Huh?” Anchor looks down and sees the Squishy Cherries and Squaishy Chrapes hanging off the side of the cliff. “Oh shoot!” Anchor starts trying to pull the two teams up.

A button sits on a large pedestal with the word “finish” on the front of it. Something Interesting reaches the pedestal and PDA presses the button.

“Something Interesting. You are team number winner. Now we have to see who else is going to be safe,” the Announcer tells the team.

Anchor pulls up the two teams. “Thank me la-” Avocado starts to run towards the finish button. 

Shopping Cart pushes Anchor ahead. “Run!”

Anchor starts running towards the finish button, but it proves useless as the Squaishy Chrapes make it to the button first. “Squaishy Chrapes. You are team number middle.”

“No fair! They’re missing a member!” Shopping Cart exclaims.

“They are, but I never said that teams had to have all of their members get to the end,” the Announcer states.

“...Are you kidding m-”

"So voters, choose just one of the following people to vote off. Snare Drum, or those other six. The two most voted contestants will be eliminated from BFDI."

**The Squishy Cherries Again have lost. Vote for Onigiri, Scissors, Shopping Cart, Price Tag, Snare Drum, Anchor, or Clapboard to be eliminated. The two contestants with the most votes will be sent to the TLC. Voting ends in 24 hours, or 3:05 PM EST on February 20th, 2021.**


	11. BFDI Reverse 10: Crybaby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two members from the Squishy Cherries Again are eliminated, and the relatively simple challenge turns into two tiebreaker challenges.

Discy reads the script given to them by Camera and Clapboard. Camera sits beside them. “So… what do you think?”

Discy reads for a few more seconds. “This is horrible. You can barely read it. The spelling is awful, and the handwriting is even worse.”

“Well sorry!” Camera exclaims sarcastically. “You know I don’t have any limbs to write with! I have to use my mouth!”

“That doesn’t make it better. You didn’t even write your name correctly,” Discy tells Camera. “The story also makes no sense. It’s like you just added in something new every few seconds. You can’t understand any of it.”

“I’m just highly creative! That’s all!” Camera responds. “You’re still going to act in it!”

“I didn’t even want to do this in the first place. You just forced me into this stupid thing.” Discy stands up. “Bye.”

“Wait no! Come back! I need an actor for this!” Camera exclaims.

“Well, go find someone else to act in your… whatever it is.” Discy walks off.

Camera frowns. They look to the right and see Rubber Spatula. “Hey Rubber Spatula!”

Rubber Spatula looks down at Camera. “Yea?”

“Do you wanna act in this movie I’m making?” Camera asks.

“Uhh… sure! That sounds fun!” Rubber Spatula responds.

“Awesome! Here’s the script and-”

The Announcer drops down from the sky. “That will have to wait because it’s time for Cake at Stake.”

**hork hork hork glorp glorp gloop gloop gloop doot doot cake at stake**

The Announcer stands beside the Cake at Stake area. “But before we do Cake at Stake, we must renovate the Cake at Stake area because it’s a new stage in the game.”

The Cake at Stake area turns from a beige color to a fancier white color. “Is that really all you can do? It could be so much better. Like me!” Scissors exclaims.

“No. There’s more.” Couches are added to the new area. The contestants cheer. “Sit.”

The contestants sit on the couches. “We got 3 votes. Reminder that you only vote for one person for Cake at Stake. If you voted for more than one contestant, your vote will be defaulted for the first person you voted for. Anyways, onto Win Tokens. Clapboard, would you like to use a Win Token?”

Clapboard thinks. “Yea! I have two! Who needs two of these?”

“And Anchor. Would you like to use yours?” the Announcer asks.

“No thanks!” Anchor exclaims.

“No Win Token for you, then.” The Announcer pulls out a magnet, which takes one of Clapboard’s Win Tokens. “Alright. Onto the contestants who are safe. Scissors got 0 votes.” 

Scissors is thrown their prize. They catch it. “Hey! This isn't cake! It’s red clay!”

“The cake was too expensive. Anyways, also receiving 0 votes is Clapboard. Bad use of your Win Token. Anchor is safe as well, so they made good use of their Win Token.” The two contestants catch their clay. “Onigiri would’ve received a vote had they been voted for first in a comment, so they’re safe with 0 votes.” Onigiri catches their clay.

“Oh no alliance! Two of us are gonna be eliminated!” Snare Drum exclaims.

“Did we ever make a plan for when one of us was eliminated?” Price Tag asks. “I remember asking about that before.”

Shopping Cart looks at the ground. “I forgot…”

“OMS Shopping Cart.” Price Tag rolls their eyes to the best of their ability.

“All three members of the alliance received a single vote,” the Announcer says. “So we’ll have to use the Random Wheel of Tiebreakers.” A wheel with the three contestants drops down from the sky. “The wheel randomly breaks ties. Whoever the wheel lands on is safe, and the other two are eliminated.”

The Announcer spins the wheel. After a few tense seconds of waiting, it stops. “The wheel has landed on Snare Drum.” Snare Drum is thrown their clay. It hits them in the face. “So Shopping Cart and Price Tag will be eliminated.” Shopping Cart and Price Tag are flung to the TLC.

Snare Drum takes the clay off their face. “Nononononono…”

**bfdi intro**

“Now we’ve reached final 20. And for reaching the final 20, I have a surprise.” The HPRC drops in from the sky. “Now you don’t have to walk five miles to recover someone.” The Announcer recovers 9-Ball and throws them into a tub with the rest of their team.

The other teams also stand in tubs. “The tenth contest is a crying contest. Fill your tubs as high as you can with tears. Go.”

“Alright! No time to waste!” Scissors walks up to Snare Drum. “Snare Drum! Continue to cry!”

Snare Drum sniffles. “O- ok.”

Anchor walks up to Scissors. “Don’t you think it’s wrong to use someone’s sadness to your advantage? I say we should try to cheer Snare Drum up.”

“But like, we could lose if we don’t let SD cry more,” Clapboard chimes in. “I just think we should go with the flow! Get it?” Anchor and Scissors blink at Clapboard. “And let Snare Drum cry more? Like tears are water. And water flows.” Anchor and Scissors blink at Clapboard again. Clapboard frowns. “W- well now you’re going to make me cry! For not laughing at my joke!” Clapboard cries.

“Oh, well this is an easy challenge!” Rubber Spatula walks up to Kitchen Sink and turns their faucet on all the way. “We can just let Kitchen Sink overflow!” The Squaishy Chrapes cheer.

Boom Mic sits in the tub. “How are we going to do this?”

“I have this water bottle.” Conch Shell holds it up. “I was planning on drinking it later, but whatever.”

“We could use that. Just spill it into the tub. But we’ll have to figure out another idea after,” Tape replies. Conch Shell spills the water into the tub.

“Boop. Time’s up.”

“Nevermind,” Tape mumbles.

“Since you all got some water, I guess it’s a tie,” the Announcer states. 

“No fair! We have way more wat-”

“While we set up for the tiebreaker, here is a sponsored message,” the Announcer cuts ITRD off.

_ “Need some money fast and soon? Then buy our box of paper slips!” the yellow face advertises. “At first, it may just seem like a blank piece of paper, but you can scribble a number on it and POOF! It’s a dollar bill!” _

_ Someone holds up $2,000. “This person bought a TV!” _

_ Someone holds up $500,000. “This person bought a house!” _

_ Someone holds up $1,000,000,000,000,000. “This person bought the world! So yea! Buy now!” _

The teams are transported to a snowy mountain. “The tiebreaker is a skiing contest.”

Clapboard throws a snowball at Boom Mic. “Ha!” The snowball misses. “Aw.”

“People. Try to get to the finish A S A P,” the Announcer says. “Oh and we could only afford one pair of skis for each team.”

The three teams cram together to fit into their skis and start. 

Boom Mic leads their team ski. “How’s the skiing going?” PDA asks.

“Wobbly?” Boom Mic responds. “Wait. I think I see a ro-” 

Something Interesting is launched into the air by a rock sticking out of the snow. After they land, the ski starts to roll into a large snowball. The same happens to the Squishy Cherries Again.

Rubber Spatula leads for the Squaishy Chrapes. Battery looks in front of them. “Jump… now!” Battery exclaims. Rubber Spatula jumps over the rock. “Nice!”

One of the snowballs place 1st and the other places 3rd while the Squaishy Chrapes get 2nd place. The two snowballs crash into a large pile of snow. “Well, it’s pretty obvious the Chrapes placed second, but I’m not sure which teams were in first or third place, so we’ll have to do another tiebreaker.”

“Come on!” Discy shouts from inside the snow.

The Cherries and Something Interesting are hung above platforms by their feet. The Announcer stands by a button. “It is a handstand contest. When I press this button, the ropes will release. If you are the last one handstanding, your team wins, and you get a Win Token. The other team is in dead last. Go.” The Announcer presses the button.

Shampoo, Tape, Discy, Conch Shell, Boom Mic, Scissors, Snare Drum, and Clapboard all fail immediately. Anchor falls shortly after due to them not being able to hold their own weight. “Wow. Three people left already. Now we wait.”

A timelapse is shown of the three contestants, who are VHSy, Onigiri, and Kitchen Sink, handstanding for many hours. Kitchen Sink falls in between the timelapse.

“I’m tired,” VHSy says while head standing.

“No! You better not fall!” Discy exclaims. VHSy falls. “Oh my music store!”

“After 14 hours, Onigiri wins the challenge for the Squishy Cherries Again. And during those 14 hours, they’ve been smiling the entire time. Wow.” A Win Token slides over to Onigiri. “The Cherries go to first and Something Interesting goes to last. So voters, choose exactly one member from Something Interesting to leave BFDI. There’s Discy, PDA, Boom Mic, Tape, Conch Shell, Shampoo, and VHSy. The two most voted will be eliminated.” 

**Something Interesting is up for elimination. Vote for Shampoo, Tape, PDA, VHSy, Discy, Conch Shell, or Boom Mic to be eliminated. Voting ends in 24 hours, or on February 21st, 2021, at 6:05 PM EST.**

Snare Drum stands up from off the ground after crying. “Maybe I should… find some new friends?” Snare Drum looks to their right and sees Tape. “Hey, you, Tape!” Snare Drum walks up to Tape. “Do you want to be friends?”

“Yea!” Tape exclaims. “I’ve been looking for some new friends myself.” Tape rubs the back of their head. The two objects chat as day fades into night.


	12. BFDI Reverse 11: Lofty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lofty: of imposing height. Well, the name checks out.

“And then Scissors just ran off! They were practically in tears!” Tape laughs.

Snare Drum laughs back. “Maybe I’ll have to tell Nonexisty to be nice again. Maybe that lesson will _stick_ around with him!”

“Now you’re getting the hang of the puns! The next step is trying to find puns that relate to you and who you are as, like, a snare drum,” Tape tells Snare Drum. Snare Drum thinks for a little bit. 

During this, Shampoo walks up to Tape and Snare Drum. “What’s up Tape?”

“Making friends with SD! It’s going really well so far,” Tape replies. 

“Awesome! I think we’ve needed a new person in our little group. You know, since Salt Lamp got eliminated,” Shampoo says.

“I’ve got it! Wait no…” Snare Drum goes back to thinking.

“Yea. Salt Lamp’s elimination hit me hard, but I think I’m finally over it!” Tape exclaims.

The Announcer drops down by the three. “Speaking of elimination, let’s do Cake at Stake.”

**hork hork glorp glorp glorp gloop gloop doot doot doot cake at steak**

Tape and Shampoo make their way to the Cake at Stake area. Scissors laughs at the two. “Imagine having to go to Cake at Stake!”

“Weren’t you at Cake at Stake last episode, Scissors?” Shampoo asks.

“You must be misremembering, because I certainly don’t remember that!” Scissors lies.

“But like, aren’t you on the Squishy Cher-” Scissors cuts off Shampoo and pushes the two to the Cake at Stake area, where the rest of Something Interesting is already waiting at.

“Ok, onto the show. Boom Mic, Shampoo, and Discy. Each of you have a Win Token. Would you like to use it?” the Announcer asks the three.

“Yea!” Boom Mic and Shampoo reply simultaneously.

“Uh, no,” Discy says.

“Alright then.” The Announcer takes the Win Tokens from Boom Mic and Shampoo by using their magnet. “We got 3 votes. VHSy, you got 0 votes.”

VHSy waits for their cake to be given to them, but the Announcer doesn’t give them anything. “...Umm, not to be rude, but don’t I get cake?”

“The cake was too expensive, so here’s some imaginary cake.” The Announcer flings nothing at VHSy, but VHSy recoils back from the impact of the nonexistent cake. “Also receiving zero votes are PDA, Conch Shell, Tape, and Discy.” The four contestants are all thrown their imaginary cake. 

“Oh hey! I’m in the bottom two! That hasn’t happened before!” Shampoo exclaims.

“Shampoo, you received 1 vote. And Boom Mic, you received 2 votes. Even with their Win Tokens, both are still in the bottom two, so they’ll still be eliminated,” the Announcer states.

“Eliminated? That doesn’t sound very fun,” Shampoo replies. Boom Mic starts to panic.

“Yea. It’s not,” the Announcer tells Shampoo.

“Wait Shampoo-” Tape is cut off by the Announcer sending Boom Mic and Shampoo to the TLC. Tape flops onto the couch face first and screams.

**bfdi intro**

Tape walks up to Snare Drum with a large frown on their face. “What’s wrong Tape?” Snare Drum asks.

“Shampoo got eliminated.”

“Oh,” Snare Drum mumbles. “Well, uh, if you need someone to talk to, I’m always here!”

“But what if you aren’t? What if you get eliminated? I’ll just be-” Tape is cut off by them, as well as the rest of the contestants being transported to a set of stairs. “What?”

“Did you like my magic trick?” the Announcer asks. “Anyways, to start your next challenge, climb up these stairs.”

“Alright! No time to waste, guys!” Rubber Spatula says. The teams make their way up the long stairs over a period of many days.

Anchor walks up the final step. “We’re… at the top!”

Discy walks up behind them. “Finally!”

“Now that you’re all up here, I want you to tie these balloons around your waist.” Balloons representing team colors are to the right of the Announcer. The contestants tie the balloons around their waists and help other contestants tie the balloons around them. “Now that you’re done, would you like to see another magic trick?”

“Yea! I always love to see a good magic trick or two!” Clapboard responds.

“Alright. Poof.” The floor under the contestants disappears. Anchor falls through the sky and lands on the ground.

Camera starts to scream, but stops once they realize they’re floating in the air. 

“So the eleventh contest is to try to stay up in the air. The last two teams in the air win, while the team who all fall first are up for elimination.”

PDA floats over to the Squishy Cherries Again. “Hey you four. I think it would be in your best interest to target the Chrapes. They have the largest team. It’s just common sense to put them up for elimination.”

Scissors thinks. “Yea. I suppose that’s a good idea. Let’s just call a truce. But only for this episode!”

“Yea sure.” PDA floats back to their team. “Ok I convinced the Cherries to target the Chrapes. We should be good.”

“Oh yea. Over there is a basket of nails,” the Announcer says. A basket of nails floats to the left of the contestants.

“Wait, so are we targeting the Chrapes too or are we targeting the Cherries?” Conch Shell asks.

“Chrapes,” PDA responds.

Scissors floats up to Camera and opens their mouth, which is their blades. Camera notices them. “Oh, hey Scissors! What are you doing?... Wait Scissors stop! STOP!” Scissors cuts Camera’s balloon, which sends Camera down below. They do the same for ITRD and 9-Ball.

“Grr.” Kitchen Sink grabs some nails out of the basket and throw them at Snare Drum, Onigiri, and Clapboard. The nails hit their balloons and the three contestants are sent plummeting through the air.

While Kitchen Sink is distracted, Discy floats up to the nail basket and grabs a nail out of it. They poke Kitchen Sink’s balloon with it, which pops it and sends them down. They throw the nail at Avocado, which pops Avocado’s balloon.

“Hm. It seems we’re being targeted by the other two teams,” Battery tells Rubber Spatula. “I say we’re basically done for at this point. The nail basket is too far from us and Discy is guarding it.”

“We could try to find another way,” Rubber Spatula responds.

“How so?” Battery asks.

“Well we could-” Rubber Spatula and Battery hit the ground.

Scissors laughs. “Take that Chrapes!” Scissors pokes their balloon with their blade, which pops it and sends them plummeting.

“Ooo. This one is going to be close,” the Announcer says.

“I don’t understand. How?” VHSy asks.

“Income Tax Return Document still hasn’t hit the ground. They are paper, so they are falling at a much lower rate,” the Announcer replies.

Taxxy screams as they fall. Battery looks up at them falling slowly. “That’s just pathetic.”

Rubber Spatula recovers Camera. “Tell me about it,” Camera adds.

Scissors collides with ITRD. This causes ITRD to hit the ground right before Scissors.

“And it seems that Scissors has beat paper. Just like RPS. More importantly, however, this means that the Squaishy Chrapes have lost. Voters. Vote off Battery, 9-Ball, Camera, Rubber Spatula, Avocado, Income Tax Return Document, or Kitchen Sink. The two with the most votes will be eliminated.”

**The Squaishy Chrapes are up for elimination. Vote for either Avocado, Kitchen Sink, Battery, 9-Ball, Income Tax Return Document, Rubber Spatula, or Camera to be eliminated. The two contestants with the most votes will be eliminated. Voting ends in 24 hours, or on February 22nd, 2021, at 8:10 PM EST.**


	13. BFDI Reverse 12: Tired Climbing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chutes and Ladders minus the "Chutes and"

Kitchen Sink, Snare Drum, and 9-Ball walk through Evil Forest. Snare Drum sits on top of Kitchen Sink. 

“Why did you drag me along with you? I don’t have any business with this red thing,” 9-Ball asks.

“Yea! I didn’t even want to come here, anyways! This place is creepy,” Snare Drum adds.

“I want to learn more about this thing. SD saw it with me, and 9-Ball, you’re kinda like my best friend,” Kitchen Sink responds. “I just wanted to bring you along.”

“How are you going to get close up to it? The thing seems pretty dangerous,” Snare Drum tells Kitchen Sink. 

Kitchen Sink responds by pulling out a syringe with a light blue liquid in it. “Freeze juice. One shot of this and the creature will turn into ice!”

“But won’t the freeze juice just turn them into ice for only a little bit?” 9-Ball asks. “This seems way too risky.”

“Don’t worry! I have more,” Kitchen Sink responds.

“Hey look over there!” Snare Drum points to the creature. The red monster was facing away from the trio.

“Perfect.” Kitchen Sink aims the freeze juice at the creature. “Three… Two… One!”

The three contestants are transported back to the plains. Kitchen Sink throws the freeze juice, accidentally, and hits a distracted PDA. The freeze juice freezes PDA and gives them a light blue shade of color.

**bfdi intro**

“Don’t do that.” Kitchen Sink turns to face the voice who spoke, which was the Announcer. “Approaching Evil Leafy is highly dangerous.”

“...Evil Lea-”

“Let’s do Cake at Stake,” the Announcer cuts off Kitchen Sink.

**stake at cake doot doot gloop gloop gloop glorp glorp hork hork hork**

The Announcer stands in the center of the Cake at Stake area. The seven members of the Squaishy Chrapes sit around him. “Squaishy Chrapes. You lost last time, so two out of your seven members will be eliminated. We got four votes, which is a record high. Only one person on this team has a Win Token, and that happens to be Camera. Would you like to use it?”

Camera thinks for a moment. “I don’t think so.”

“Ok, no Win Token for you. Good choice, because you received zero votes.” The Announcer throws Camera a glass of water.

“Is this my prize?” Camera asks.

“Yes.”

“But I can’t drink it…” Camera frowns.

“Be grateful. Anyways, also receiving 0 votes are Battery, Rubber Spatula, and Income Tax Return Document.” Battery and Rubber Spatula catch their glass of water, but ITRD is less fortunate. The water spills on them.

“Ew! I’m wet! Get it off get it off!” ITRD stands up and tries to shake the water off of them, to no avail. The water just drips off of them. 

Battery pours the water out of the glass. “Don’t need that.”

“Don’t say we got another tie-”

“We got another tie,” the Announcer states. Avocado groans. “However, one of you received two votes, while two of you only received one vote. The person who received two votes happens to be Kitchen Sink.”

Kitchen Sink holds freeze juice. “I wouldn’t eliminate me if I were you, speaker box. I have this freeze juice!”

“That does noth-” Kitchen Sink cuts off the Announcer as they throw the freeze juice at them. It hits, but nothing happens. “As I was saying, that does nothing to me.” The Announcer flings Kitchen Sink to the TLC. “Avocado and 9-Ball each received one vote, so we must decide this with a tiebreaker.” The Random Wheel of Tiebreakers drops in from the sky. “This is-”

“The Random Wheel of Tiebreakers. The wheel randomly breaks ties,” Avocado finishes. “That joke is getting old, don’t you think?”

The Announcer stares at Avocado as they spin the wheel. The wheel lands on Avocado. “Avocado is eliminated. How unfortunate.”

“Was that sarcas-” Avocado is cut off by them being flung to the TLC.

“Ok, let’s get on with the competition.”

The contestants are transported to a set of ladders. At the top of the ladders is a platform. “Climb these ladders. This is the twelfth contest. The last team to have all members reach the top will be up for elimination. And also, the first person to make it to the top gets a Win Token.”

“I have an idea!” Discy exclaims. They look over to Tape.

Tape looks back at Discy. "Are you seriously going to use me for another plan?"

"Um, yea! You're, like, super useful!" Discy replies. Discy grabs Tape and pulls out a large amount of tape.

"Ack!"

Discy throws the tape up to the top, which it sticks onto. “Grab onto me, everyone!” Conch Shell and VHSy grab onto Discy. Discy presses something on Tape, which makes them start to roll up the tape that hadn’t been cut off of them. Due to this, the team moves upward.

“I think we should throw the contestants who don’t have arms up to the top,” Rubber Spatula suggests. “I mean, there’s not really any other way that they could get up there.”

“That’s true,” Battery responds. “Let’s do 9-Ball first.”

Something Interesting makes it to the top of ladders. “Tape. You were the first to arrive, so you get a Win Token.” The Announcer throws Tape a Win Token, which hits them in the face.

Battery and Rubber Spatula pick up 9-Ball. “One… two… three!” The two throw 9-Ball to the platform on top of the ladders.

Rubber Spatula throws Camera to the top and Anchor notices. “Hey! Let’s do what they’re doing!” The Cherries cheer.

Anchor throws Scissors and Clapboard up to the top while Onigiri throws Clapboard to the top. “Alright! Now we just have to climb up!”

Battery and Rubber Spatula make it to the top. Anchor and Onigiri arrive shortly after. “The Squishy Cherries Again are safe.”

“What about us?” Conch Shell asks. “Aren’t we all at the top-” Conch Shell thinks for a moment.

“We’re missing PDA, aren’t we?” Discy asks. They groan. “Someone’s gonna have to get them. And by someone, I don’t mean me.”

“I’ll do it.” Conch Shell jumps off the large platform and lands on the ground. As they fall, they knock off the already tired ITRD due to the gust of wind that came from them falling. Conch Shell looks for PDA, while Taxxy starts to climb up the ladder again.

“Can you get up here any faster?!” Battery yells at Taxxy from above.

“No!... This is just so hard!” ITRD replies.

“It’s literally just climbing a ladder! How hard can it be?!” Battery exclaims.

Conch Shell eventually finds the frozen PDA by the Cake at Stake area. They pick them up and run back to the ladders.

“I’m… gonna take a… break,” Taxxy mumbles, out of breath. They hold onto the ladder for a few moments. They look behind them and see Conch Shell starting to climb the ladder. “Oh no.” ITRD starts to climb the ladder faster than they did before.

Conch Shell climbs up right below Taxxy. “Sorry Taxxy, but, uh, life is full of pain.” They punch a hole into ITRD’s stomach. They kick them off the ladder and continue up until they finish. 

“And Conch Shell’s strategy lends Something Interesting into second place, which means that the Squaishy Chrapes have lost again.”

VHSy walks up to Conch Shell. “Don’t you think you could’ve handled that a little better?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. It’s over with. Challenge is over,” Conch Shell replies.

**The Squaishy Chrapes are up for elimination. Vote one of the following: Battery, 9-Ball, Income Tax Return Document, Rubber Spatula, or Camera. The two contestants with the most votes will be eliminated. Voting ends on February 24th, 2021, at 7:10 PM EST.**


	14. BFDI Reverse 13: Don't Lose Your Marbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may think this episode involves marbles, but you would be wrong. Also we're merging.

Tape walks up to Snare Drum while balancing a ball on their head. “Hey SD! Wanna play catch?”

Snare Drum turns around and looks at Tape. “I’m not very sure how well that’ll work out… but ok!” Tape throws the ball at Snare Drum with their foot. The ball hits Snare Drum’s head and bounces off of it. The ball starts to roll away from the duo. “Oh no!”

Rubber Spatula watches the ball roll away. “Don’t worry! I’ve got this!” The object runs up to the ball. They try to grab it, but end up tripping on it instead. Scissors laughs at Rubber Spatula from a distance.

**bfdi intro**

Battery and 9-Ball stand by the still frozen PDA. “Still not unfrozen. Strange,” Battery remarks. “Do you have any idea how this happened, 9-Ball?”

9-Ball thinks for a moment. “Maybe Kitchen Sink put something in the juice that prolongs the effects maybe?”

“Possibly.”

“We could just pull the kill recover trick,” 9-Ball suggests. “Like… smash them with a hammer.”

Battery pulls out a hammer from thin air and smashes PDA’s screen with it. “Like that?”

“Yea! Like that!” 9-Ball replies.

Battery walks up to the HPRC and types in PDA’s name. They turn the lever and PDA comes out of the machine. Battery and PDA high five. Battery walks up to the smashed PDA and grabs the syringe with a little bit of freeze juice still left in it. “I’m gonna look at this. Try to figure out how it’s different from normal freeze juice.”

“Sounds interesting!” PDA replies. 

“But that also brings up another question. How did Kitchen Sink even find the stuff they put into the freeze juice?” Battery asks themselves.

“Hello, you three.” Battery turns around to look at the Announcer. “As you may know, Battery and 9-Ball, your team, the Squaishy Chrapes, lost last episode, so you have to do Cake at Stake. Go to the place where the cake is at stake.”

**steak at cake * noises idk ***

The Squaishy Chrapes sit on the couches of the Cake at Stake area. “Welcome back, Chrapes.”

“Oh no! I hope I’m not eliminated!” Camera exclaims.

Rubber Spatula thinks for a moment. “Maybe you could use your Win Token to at least lower your odds?”

“We got 1 vote. Sad. Anyways, Camera, would you like to use your Win Token?” the Announcer asks.

“Nope!” Camera replies.

“Oh ok,” Rubber Spatula mumbles.

“No Win Token for you then,” the Announcer states. “9-Ball and Battery received 0 votes.” The two are thrown their cake, which is a fish.

Battery catches their fish. They observe it, before stashing it away for later use. 

“Oh no! I hope I’m not eliminated!” Camera exclaims.

“Well, you aren’t, because you received 0 votes as well, along with Income Tax Return Document.” Camera and ITRD are thrown their fish. “Rubber Spatula got 1 vote, so they’re eliminated.”

“Wait!” Rubber Spatula exclaims. “Before you send me to the TLC, can I give this ball back to Tape and SD?” Rubber Spatula holds up the ball from earlier. “I haven’t had time to yet.”

The Announcer thinks for a moment. “Uh, no.” The Announcer flings Rubber Spatula, who is still holding the ball, to the TLC. “Now we use the Random Wheel of Tiebreakers.” The wheel drops in from the sky. “If you remember, the Random Wheel of Tiebreakers is a wheel that randomly breaks ties.”

“Oh no! I hope I’m not eliminated!” Camera exclaims. 

The Announcer spins the wheel. “The wheel has landed on Income Tax Return Document.”

“C- come on! That’s not even fair! You’re just leaving it up to luck!” ITRD exclaims. Battery’s eyebrows twitch.

“I don’t care,” the Announcer replies.

“But… uhhh, how can I make you want me to stay? Hmm…” ITRD thinks. The Announcer flings them to the TLC. 

“Oh no! I hope I’m not eliminated!”

Battery walks up to PDA. “Awesome! You’re still here!” PDA exclaims.

Battery smirks. “I don’t intend on leaving anytime soon.”

“But, where’s Taxxy?” PDA asks Battery.

“Eliminated. But they brought up the forbidden idea, so I would say it’s justified.”

The thirteen remaining contestants stand in their teams. “Before we start the contest, I have an announcement. The teams are officially split up.” The contestants gasp. “As a reward, you all get BFDI TDDSs. This super fun portable handheld video game console will let you play the most exciting games on thirteen screens. A trideca screen. Plus, it’s foldable.”

“Hey SD! Look!” Tape inserts their game cartridge into the Trideca DS. The game boots up. “Now we can play Card Court!” The two high five.

“Put your thingys away. Anyways, you’ll be competing for individual immunity, and the bottom third of you who do the worst in this challenge will be put up for elimination. Anyways, the next contest is quite simple. Bring a red ball to me. That’s the challenge. Go.”

**Merge:** Tape, Snare Drum, Clapboard, Camera, Anchor, Onigiri, Battery, PDA, VHSy, Discy, Conch Shell, 9-Ball, Scissors

Clapboard balances Camera on their head. “So, Clapboard, have you seen Boom Mic around?”

“Boom Mic got eliminated. Remember?” Clapboard replies

Camera’s face turns to one of horror. “Boom Mic got eliminated?!” Camera sobs. “H- how could this have h- happened?!”

Clapboard nods. “It’s ok. I cried when I first heard the news as well.”

_“hi tape”_

_“hi clapboard boom mic is eliminate”_

_“what” clapboard sobs loudly. “anyways heres that game you wanted”_

Clapboard reminisces and starts to tear up.

“Hey look! There’s a ball over there!” Camera exclaims. Clapboard looks forward and sees a red ball sticking out of a bush. 

Clapboard walks up to the bush and grabs the red ball with their foot. “Since you saw it first, you can turn it in!”

“Yay!”

Clapboard walks up to the Announcer, rolling the ball with their foot. Camera sits on top of them. “Clapboard, you’re the first to arrive. You get first.”

“But this is for Cam-”

“Camera. Go find a ball,” the Announcer cuts Clapboard off.

Battery balances a ball on their finger and spins it. They smirk. “I find it so fascinating that you can spin a ball with your finger, even if that ball is so much heavier than it!”

PDA holds another red ball. “I agree. It’s quite marvelous, if I say so myself.”

Discy observes the two objects. “Hmm…”

“Let’s go turn these in,” Battery tells PDA. “Before someone steals them from us. But what are the odds of that?” Battery looks at their finger and sees that their ball is gone. “Uhh, PDA, did you see where my ball went?”

PDA thinks for a moment. “Well, I saw someone quickly dash over here and take it, but I can’t remember who exactly.”

Discy rolls a red ball up to the Announcer. “Here you go!”

“You’re number two. Good for you.”

Discy looks appalled. “Number two?! I’m supposed to be number one! I am number one!”

As Discy shouts at the Announcer, Battery and PDA walks up to the Announcer. PDA holds their ball. “PDA. You’re third.”

“Sweet.” PDA tries to spin the ball on their finger, but they drop it. “Oh.”

Anchor sees a ball hanging from the sky. They walk up to the ball to try to grab it, but they can’t reach it. “Darn! How am I going to get that?!”

Scissors walks up to Anchor. “ _I_ can help with th-”

Anchor grabs Scissors and cuts the rope that keeps the ball hanging from the sky. They grab the ball, drop Scissors on the ground, and run off. “Thanks Scissors!”

Conch Shell walks up to the Announcer, holding a red ball. “Conch Shell, you get fourth.”

“Whatever.”

Anchor walks up to the Announcer. “Fifth place.”

“Awesome!” Anchor replies.

Snare Drum and Tape look for a ball. “So, what did Clapboard say that game was supposed to be like?”

“They said it was supposed to be like a mystery game, and you do court cases and stuff,” Tape replies. 

“That sounds cool!” Snare Drum exclaims.

“Yea. Clapboard seemed to like it a lot.” Tape walks up to a bush and looks through it. “Jackpot!” Tape throws out two balls from the bush. They land on the ground.

“Sweet! Let’s go turn these in.”

Snare Drum and Tape walk up to the Announcer. Snare Drum hands the Announcer their ball. “Sixth place.”

Tape hands the Announcer their ball. “Seventh, I assu-”

“This is a maroon ball. Go look for a red ball.”

“What?! That’s so stupid!” Tape storms off to look for another ball.

“Ball has been acquired,” Battery says to themselves. They start to walk towards the Announcer and notice Onigiri holding a ball, walking towards the Announcer in the opposite direction. The two contestants stop dead in their tracks. Battery glares at Onigiri, while Onigiri keeps their smile. Simultaneously, the two objects start to run towards the Announcer at high speed, hoping to reach the Announcer first.

VHSy and 9-Ball look for a red ball near each other. 

“Why is it so hard to find a ball?” 9-Ball asks. “Did the talking gray cuboid really have to hide these things so well?”

“Relax, 9-Ball! I’m sure we’ll find something. Just give it time,” VHSy tells 9-Ball.

Battery and Onigiri race towards the Announcer. Battery reaches the Announcer right before Onigiri. “Battery, you’re seventh. Good for you. And Onigiri, you’re eighth. Also good for you.”

Battery does the math in their head again. “Thirteen divided by three is four point three repeating, so we just raced for nothing?”

“Yea. Ha. Anyways, thirteen divided by three is an uneven number. I would leave the people up for elimination at four, but I don’t want to wait any longer, so we’ll just end the challenge here.”

“That’s kinda unfair-”

The contestants not by the Announcer are teleported back over to him. “Hello again. You five, Tape, 9-Ball, VHSy, Scissors, and Camera, are up for elimination.” 

Tape grunts. “Stupid maroon color. Always ruins everything.”

**VHSy, Sciss-**

“Hold it. Before that voting screen gets here, I have one more thing to announce.”

Scissors tries to stand up, but struggles. “Someone help me up!”

“That’s not related to this. I’ll ignore it. Anyways, we’re going to be doing contestant voting for the remainder of the season,” the Announcer announces. The contestants gasp. “So, uh yea, sorry voting screen, we don’t need you anymore.”

**No voting this episode!**

Tape and Snare Drum stare at the Trideca DS. _“Objection!”_

“This game is too good,” Snare Drum tells Tape.

“I want to turn it off, but I can’t,” Tape replies. “Maybe… three more hours?”

“Yea!”


	15. BFDI Reverse 14: Half A Loaf Is Better Than None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bread chat xD

Onigiri walks up to Conch Shell, who is sitting on the ground. “What do you want?” Onigiri sits beside them. “Say something.” Onigiri keeps their blank smile. “Oh right. You don’t talk.”

Onigiri and Conch Shell sit in silence for a moment. “If you want to tell me something, write it down.” Conch Shell shoves a piece of paper and a pencil into Onigiri’s face. They don’t react. “Have I mentioned that I don’t like you? Because I don’t.” Silence. Conch Shell stands up and walks away from Onigiri.

Conch Shell eventually finds a new spot to sit at. They look behind them to see if Onigiri followed them, which did happen as they came face to face with the object. Conch Shell doesn’t react to this jumpscare. Instead, they just stare back at them for a moment. “Go away.” Onigiri stands still. Conch Shell sighs. They turn Onigiri around and push them away. They brush off their hands. They turn around to see Onigiri staring at them once more. Conch Shell doesn’t react as they walk away from Onigiri. Onigiri follows. 

**bfdi intro**

Conch Shell walks up to the Cake at Stake area. The Announcer finishes renovating the area. The Cake at Stake area now has 5 seats branching out from a circular platform. A button is placed in front of each seat. “Hello, you two. We’re just getting ready to start Cake at Stake.”

“This looks worse,” Conch Shell tells the Announcer. 

“Wow. That’s rude. So rude that it’s gonna make me cry. And I cry acid,” the Announcer replies.

“I doubt you are.”

“You’re correct. I’m not going to,” the Announcer replies.

**cake at stake**

The Announcer teleports the contestants over to the Cake at Stake area. The five contestants are each placed into one seat, while the safe contestants stand in the middle of the area. “Ok, this part is simple. Walk up to the contestant you want to be voted out and press the button in front of them. The eight people who are immune will vote. We’ll go by the order of who was safe first, so Clapboard, you vote first.”

“Wait!” Camera exclaims. “What about Win Tokens?”

“Oh, right. We’re not using those anymore.”

“Then what do we do with them?” Camera asks.

“Keep them. I don’t know. Anyways, Clapboard, you can vote for Tape…” Tape sleeps. “...VHSy…” VHSy has a nervous look on their face. “...Camera…” Camera falls face first into their seat. “...Scissors…” Scissors still tries to stand up. “...or 9-Ball.” 9-Ball has an indifferent look on their face.

Clapboard thinks for a moment. “Uhh… hmm… I got it! Wait no… hmm… uhh…”

“Just pick someone.”

“Ok. I’ll vote for, uhh… you!” Clapboard walks up to 9-Ball’s seat and presses the button. “Whoever you are!”

“Whatever.”

“Ok, Discy. You vote.”

Discy walks up to Scissors and presses the button on their seat. “Easy choice.”

“Can you help me up?” Scissors asks Discy.

“No.”

“PDA, you vote.”

PDA presses the button in front of Camera’s seat. “Sorry.”

“Conch Shell goes next.” Conch Shell presses the button on Scissors’ seat. “Now Anchor goes.”

“Well, this is a tough decision!” Anchor exclaims. “But I’ll vote for 9-Ball.” Anchor walks up to 9-Ball’s seat and presses their button.

“Whatever.”

“Snare Drum, you vote.”

Snare Drum presses the button on 9-Ball’s platform. “I don’t really have many other people to choose from.”

“Whatever.”

“Battery, you vote.” 

Battery thinks for a moment. “There’s only me and Onigiri who haven’t voted, so no way VHSy or Tape are out. That leaves Scissors, Camera, and 9-Ball…” Battery mumbles. Battery presses Scissors’ button. “You weren’t my first pick, at least.”

“Battery! Can you help me?” Scissors asks, but Battery was already gone.

“Onigiri is the final vote.” Onigiri runs up to Scissors’ button and presses it. “And Onigiri has also voted for Scissors. It’s a four to three to one vote, and Scissors got the four votes, so they’re eliminated.” A purple laser disintegrates Scissors.

Snare Drum storms up to the Announcer. “You murdered them!”

“No. That was our laser powered teleportation device. It teleported Scissors to the Tiny Loser Chamber.” A noise, which was the same as the laser, comes from the TLC.

“Oh no, Clapboard! Scissors got eliminated!” Camera exclaims.

Clapboard sniffles. “Scissors was such a good friend! It sucks that they got out!”

“Well, I don’t really care,” 9-Ball says.

“True,” Conch Shell agrees.

“People. Quiet down.” Snare Drum bumps Tape, which wakes them up. “Anyways, this challenge will have two parts. For the first part, you will try to get as many loaves as bread as possible from this large bread basket.” The Announcer stands by a bread basket. “The three people with the most bread in their own basket after one minute will be immune and won’t have to compete in the second part. The one minute starts now.”

“Oh! I knew this would come in useful someday!” Camera exclaims.

“What do you mean?” Clapboard asks. 

A magnet comes out of Camera’s body. “I have a built in bread magnet!”

Clapboard ponders this for a moment. “What?”

Camera pulls in 30 loaves of bread and puts them in their basket. “Easy as cake.”

Onigiri, Battery, and Conch Shell all put in their first load. “Onigiri is in second with 9. Conch Shell is third and Battery is fourth.”

PDA puts in their first load. “PDA is in fourth.” VHSy puts in their first load. “VHSy in third.”

“Do you think you could get me some bread?” Clapboard asks Camera.

“My magnet has to recharge. It only takes 37 seconds though!” Camera replies.

“36 seconds left,” the Announcer tells the contestants.

Clapboard frowns. “I’ll do it myself then!”

Snare Drum and Tape put in their first load, as well as Anchor. “Anchor in second with 12. Tape and Snare Drum in seventh and eighth.” Battery throws in their second load from the large basket. “Battery in second.” Discy puts in a single loaf of bread into their basket. “Discy in ninth.” Battery throws in another load into their basket. Onigiri and Conch Shell put in their second load. “Battery in second. Onigiri in third and Conch Shell in fourth.”

Clapboard tries to balance a couple of loaves on their head as they walk over to their basket. 

“Five seconds left.”

Conch Shell notices Clapboard. They kick Clapboard’s loaves off of their head and into their basket. “Boop. Time’s up. Camera got first with 30 loaves. Battery got second with 19. Conch Shell barely beat Onigiri and got 17 loaves. Those three are safe.”

Clapboard kicks Conch Shell in the leg. 

“Anyways, the second part of the challenge is to make a sandwich with the loaves of bread you acquired, as well as the ingredients I’ve provided you with. Your creations will be graded on a scale of one to fourteen, based on how many contestants in the TLC like your sandwich. The two contestants with the highest scores are immune. Go.”

“Hey Camera! Can I borrow some of your bread?” Clapboard asks.

The Announcer slides up to Clapboard. “No, you can’t do that. I specifically said that you had to use the loaves that you acquired.”

“But… I didn’t get any…” Clapboard replies.

“Too bad, then.” The Announcer slides away from Clapboard.

“Oh! This is easy!” Anchor grabs their ingredients and delicately cuts two slices of bread from a loaf. 

Discy looks at Anchor’s ingredients. “Peanut butter… mustard… and bacon?” Discy raises an eyebrow at Anchor.

Anchor looks up at them. “Trust me! It may look bad, but it’s actually quite good!”

Tape sloppily puts together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “Good enough. I’m too tired for this.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been playing that game all night,” Snare Drum tells Tape.

“You were up with me too,” Tape replies.

“I don’t need much sleep. It’s a perk of being a snare drum,” Snare Drum responds.

“That’s weird…”

“Hurry up, people. One more minute.”

“Oh shoot!” Snare Drum grabs the nearest ingredients and slaps them onto a sandwich.

“Time’s up. We’ll go by alphabetical order, so 9-Ball is first,” the Announcer states.

“I didn’t make anything,” 9-Ball tells the Announcer.

“Oh. You get a zero then. Anchor is next.”

Anchor presents their sandwich. “A bacon sandwich, topped with mustard and peanut butter. It’s-”

“Yea. Yea. I don’t need a presentation, and that sounds disgusting. Let’s see what the eliminated contestants have to say,” the Announcer says. A TV shows the results. “Wow. Thirteen. I’m surprised. Next is Clapb-”

“I didn’t make anything either,” Clapboard cuts the Announcer.

“You get a zero too, then. Discy is next.” Discy turns in their sandwich. “Hm. Just a turkey sandwich. A little basic.” The Announcer sends in the sandwich to the TLC. “An eight out of fourteen.”

“It should be a fourteen out of fourteen! You’ve barely fed them anything!” Discy exclaims.

“Onigiri is next.” Onigiri places a sandwich crafted with the perfect amount of meat and vegetables in front of the Announcer. A toothpick is put through the top of it. “Wow. That looks amazing.” The sandwich is sent to the TLC. “The eliminated contestants seem to agree. You got a fourteen out of fourteen. PDA is next.”

PDA hands the Announcer their sandwich. “It’s a-”

“I said no presentations.” The Announcer sends the sandwich to the TLC. “A ten. Not bad, but you still don’t win. Snare Drum is next.”

Snare Drum pushes the sandwich up to the Announcer. “I only used what was nearest to me.”

“Ok.” The Announcer inspects the sandwich. “A slice of ham in between two loaves. An interesting choice.” The sandwich is given to the eliminated contestants. “A five. Tape is next.”

Tape gives the Announcer their sandwich. “A PB and J. Like Discy, kind of basic. And the contestants seem to agree. You got a seven out of fourteen, which is exactly half. VHSy is the last contestant.”

VHSy hands their sandwich to the Announcer. “Kind of basic, but it’s an old recipe. Everyone loves it.”

“Hmm. Let’s see about that,” the Announcer states as the sandwich is sent to the TLC. “A twelve out of fourteen. Not everyone loves it. Liar. Anyways, Onigiri received a fourteen out of fourteen, and Anchor received a thirteen out of fourteen. They were the top two, so they are safe. That leaves PDA, 9-Ball, Clapboard, Tape, Discy, Snare Drum, and VHSy up for elimination.”

**No voting this episode!**

Onigiri follows after an annoyed Conch Shell at night. “Will you leave me alone already? I’m going to my sleeping area. Keyword: my. Scram.” 

Onigiri continues to follow Conch Shell until the two reach a bush. Onigiri jumps into the bush and pulls Conch Shell in after them. The two tumble down a metallic slide until they fall into an underground room.

Conch Shell stands up and brushes themselves off before staring at the place they had just fallen into. “What is this?”

“Oh. This is just my underground… lab, I guess would be a word for it,” Onigiri replies. Onigiri kicks a seat under Conch Shell, which slides a now sitting Conch Shell into a new room. Onigiri pops out from behind a podium, holding a stick. A projector displays the beginning of a colorful slideshow. “And now, reasons why you and I should consider teaming up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taco II moment


	16. BFDI Reverse 15: Vomitaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barf Bag or Taco? That is the question.

Onigiri puts her stick away. “And that is why you should team up with me. Do you accept?”

Conch Shell blinks. “You’re even more unbearable than before.”

Onigiri walks up to Conch Shell and leans on them. “Is it because of my voice, the way I act, or something else?”

“All three of those combined. Also stop leaning on me,” Conch Shell replies.

Onigiri frowns. “Please…!” Onigiri blinks at Conch Shell with tears in their eyes.

“This is what I mean when I say I hate the way you act,” Conch Shell rolls their eyes.

“It’s just one of my quirks! I may be unbearable to you, but I seeked you out and I know we can win this thing!” Onigiri exclaims. “We’re both good at challenges, and I’m smart!”

“Are you saying I’m not smart?” Conch Shell asks.

“Yes, I am. You basically laid on the ground for 10 episodes and have no strategy but do well in challenges. You’ll get booted for that eventually,” Onigiri replies. “Unlike me, who has a flawless strategy! I’m just so good at this game!”

“You do the same thing,” Conch Shell tells Onigiri. “You do good in challenges. That’s it.”

“You may think that, but you would be wrong! Why? Because you’re stupid and I’m not!” Onigiri exclaims. “I know a lot more about this game than you think I do.”

“I know how to rat you out to everyone else,” Conch Shell says. “That would be another weight off my shoulder.”

“I also have an easy way to eliminate you,” Onigiri replies. “You either accept, or you don’t and you tell no one about this. If you do, consider yourself eliminated.”

“No.” 

Onigiri becomes teary eyed once more. “But *sniffle* you don’t understand! *sniffle* I need *sniffle* someone to work with *sniffle* and I’ll bring *sniffle* you to the finale! *sniffle*”

Conch Shell blinks at Onigiri. “Fine. If it’ll make you shut up.”

Onigiri perks up almost immediately. “Great!” Onigiri pushes Conch Shell to the exit, which is an elevator. They shove them into it and press a button on the outside. “Bye now!”

**bfdi intro**

Conch Shell steps out of the elevator at night. They look around the area and see no one. “Eh. Might as well just stay here for the night.”

They lay down on the grass and blink. It’s suddenly daytime, and the Announcer looks down at them. “Hello, Conch Shell.” 

Conch Shell doesn’t react. “What do you want?”

“I’m here to tell you that it’s time for Cake at Stake. Get up,” the Announcer replies.

Conch Shell stands up and walks over to the Cake at Stake area, where everybody else is already waiting. 

The Announcer jumps into the center of the area. “Ok, let’s do Cake at Stake.”

**cake at steak**

“Alright. The people who lost last time were Tape, VHSy, PDA, 9-Ball, Clapboard, Discy, and Snare Drum, so they are up for voting. Camera, Battery, Conch Shell, Onigiri, and Anchor will vote who they want to be eliminated,” the Announcer states. The seven contestants up for elimination sit in seats around the center of the area. A button is placed in front of each contestant, each having a signature color to represent the contestant. “Camera goes first, since they got first in the first contest.”

Camera sits in the center of the area. “Uhh Onigiri! Pick me up and take me to Discy!” Onigiri picks up Camera and walks them over to Discy’s button. Camera faceplants on it. “That’s what you get for saying my writing was bad!”

Discy scoffs. “It’s true.” Onigiri walks away from Discy with an angry Camera.

“Battery votes next.” 

Battery presses the button in front of Discy. Discy looks appalled.

“Onto Conch Shell.” Conch Shell walks up to Tape and presses their button. Tape frowns.

“Onigiri, go vote.” Onigiri presses PDA’s button.

“Just as I thought. I’m a threat,” PDA mumbles to themselves.

“And finally, Anchor.”

“Well, uh, I think this decision is a lot easier from last time.” Anchor presses Discy’s button. “I don’t really want any downers here.”

Discy grows a nervous look on their face. “I- it’s not too late to change your vote, Anchor! Besides, I’m not a downer! I’m just highly opinionated! The fact you would think that I’m a downer is downright wrong! Change your vote, right now!”

Anchor thinks for a moment. “I mean, I guess I could…”

“Awesome! Vote for Tape!” Discy exclaims.

“Why me?!” Tape replies.

“You’re annoying. That’s why.”

“All votes are final,” the Announcer states. “Discy is eliminated.”

“But I’m supposed to be the winner!” Discy exclaims, both angry and nervous.

“You’re actually twelfth.” The laser powered teleportation device sends Discy to the TLC. “As for your prizes, you all get nickels.” The eleven remaining contestants are thrown nickels. “Now, let’s start the challenge.” The Announcer jumps over to a table with a red tablecloth over it. The eleven contestants stand beside the table. “Guess what’s under here.”

“An eliminated contestant!”

“A new prize!”

“Camera!”

“But I’m right here…”

“Hmm… a taco and a barf bag.”

“Actually, Tape, you’re correct.” The red tablecloth is thrown off the table to reveal a barf bag and a taco. “In this episode, you each have a choice on what contest you would like to participate in. You can choose between barf bag and taco.”

“I’ll do the taco,” Battery states.

“Barf bag,” 9-Ball says.

“I agree! I’ll do the barf bag!” Anchor exclaims.

“Taco!” Camera and Clapboard say simultaneously.

“Let’s do the barf bag!” Tape tells Snare Drum.

“Umm, I don’t know. I think I’m gonna do the taco,” Snare Drum replies.

“Oh ok.”

“Taco,” VHSy says.

“I guess I’ll do the barf bag,” Conch Shell mumbles.

Onigiri holds up the barf bag.

“I think I’m gonna do the taco,” PDA tells the Announcer.

“Ok. Tape, Anchor, 9-Ball, Onigiri, and Conch Shell will do the barf bag competition, while Battery, PDA, Snare Drum, VHSy, Camera, and Clapboard will do the taco competition. Let’s start with the barf bag.”

The scene cuts to the five contestants standing on a white platform, while floating in a large barf bag. “The last person who is still floating will win immunity.”

Anchor sinks to the bottom.    
  


“Is this actually vomit?” Tape asks. 

“No, it’s colored water,” the Announcer replies.

“Oh, ok!” Tape exclaims. Tape grabs a handful of the water and throws it at Onigiri. It hits Onigiri and they fall into the water.

“Ah. I see we’re playing aggressive?” Conch Shell asks. Conch Shell grabs a handful of water and throws it at Tape. Tape quickly does the same. Both water balls hit their targets and Tape and Conch Shell fall into the water.

“9-Ball wins.”

“Finally,” 9-Ball says monotonously. 

The contestants stand by the Announcer. “Now it’s time for the taco contest. The taco contest is to make the best taco you can with the ingredients provided. The contestant with the best score wins immunity. Go.”

“Oh, this seems pretty easy!” Battery grabs a tortilla, lettuce, tomato, meat, and sauce. 

VHSy grabs a couple of strawberries. “Maybe this could work…”

PDA works on making their taco. “Fish… lettuce… I think that should be good.”

Camera sits on the grass, looking sad. “I wish I had arms.”

Snare Drum pushes their taco up to the Announcer. “I’m done!”

“I am as well,” Battery hands the Announcer their taco.

Clapboard tries to make a taco. “I think I’m gonna do a lot of everything!” 

Camera looks over at Clapboard’s taco. “Maybe add just a little more fish.” Clapboard adds more fish. “More!” Clapboard adds more. “MORE!”

VHSy, PDA, and Clapboard turn in their tacos.

“Ok, since Camera doesn’t have any limbs to make a taco, they automatically receive a zero. Once again, we’re letting the eliminated contestants judge your food on a score of one to fifteen. Since Snare Drum finished first, the eliminated people will judge their taco first,” the Announcer states. They inspect Snare Drum’s taco. “This is just two tortillas and a piece of lettuce. I’m not sure how many will like it.” The Announcer sends the taco to the TLC.

Snare Drum anxiously waits. “An eight out of fifteen. Not very good.”

Snare Drum frowns. “I- I wasn’t sure what to do.”

“Excuses, excuses. Battery’s taco is next.” The taco is sent to the TLC. “Twelve out of fifteen. Not bad.” 

Battery grins as they walk up to PDA. “Nice job, Battery!” The two high five. “I think you’ve got this in the bag.”

“VHSy’s taco is next.” The taco is sent to the TLC. “A thirteen out of fifteen. Even though you had an interesting combination, people seemed to like it.”

“Nevermind. I jinxed it,” PDA mumbles.

“Luck isn’t real. Stop saying it is.”

“PDA’s taco is just a tortilla with fish and lettuce. A little simple,” the Announcer says.

“Simplicity is an effective strategy,” PDA states.

“Let’s see what the eliminated people have to say.” PDA’s taco is sent to the TLC. “You got a nine out of fifteen. Your strategy failed. Our last taco is from Clapboard.” The Announcer inspects it. “This is just fifteen fish piled on top of each other.”

“Well I think it’s a perfectly fine taco!” Camera exclaims.

“It’s not even a taco,” Battery tells Camera.

The fifteen fish are sent to the TLC. “Wow. A twenty six out of fifteen. You win.”

“But-”

“That means that Camera, Tape, VHSy, PDA, Onigiri, Conch Shell, Battery, Snare Drum, and Anchor are up for elimination.”

**No voting this episode!**


	17. BFDI 16: Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow reusing the same challenge for the third time? How original

9-Ball stands in front of a green screen. “Why am I here?”

“Ever since Rubber Spatula and Discy got eliminated, we’ve been looking for some new actors for our movie we’re making!” Camera exclaims. “We’re holding auditions for actors.”

“I don’t even want to do this. You just pushed me over here,” 9-Ball tells Camera.

“Maybe you have a hidden talent!” Clapboard replies.

9-Ball rolls away. “Maybe I do. But I still don’t want to do this.”

_ Static. _

Anchor stands in front of a green screen. “Ooo! What’s this?”

“We’re making a movie and we’re looking for some actors. Do you want to help?” Camera asks.

“Of course!” Anchor replies. A script hits them in the face. They grab it and look over it. “Hmm… interesting… ehh… that’s cool…” Anchor walks off as they read the script over.

_ Static. _

Onigiri stands in front of the green screen with their signature blank smile on their face. Clapboard shoves a script in their face. “Read this!” The script sticks to the object’s face.

“Doesn’t Onigiri not talk?” Camera mumbles.

“I’m sure they can! They’re just probably really quiet! That’s all,” Clapboard replies.

Camera thinks for a moment. “Maybe, but they must be super quiet then!”

**bfdi intro**

“If you remember from last episode, 9-Ball and Clapboard won immunity, so everyone else was up for voting,” the Announcer states. “So, let’s do Cake at Stake.”

**there arent points now**

“Ok. Today’s cake is blueberry pie,” the Announcer says.

“Oh! Blueberry pie is so good!” Clapboard exclaims.

“But it’s explosive, so be careful,” the Announcer finishes. “Clapboard and 9-Ball were immune, so they get cake.”

“How can pie be explo-” Clapboard’s pie explodes in their face. 

“9-Ball votes first, since they got immunity first.”

9-Ball rolls up to Camera’s seat and presses their button. “What?! Why me?!”

“I don’t know,” 9-Ball replies. They roll back to the center.

“And now, Clapboard chooses,” the Announcer says.

“I vote for 9-Ball since they voted for Camera!” Clapboard exclaims.

“You can’t do that,” the Announcer tells Clapboard.

“Yes I can!” Clapboard replies.

“Ok, then. You can. 9-Ball is immune, so that vote is nullified,” the Announcer states. “So Camera is eliminated with one vote.” Camera is zapped to the TLC.

“Oh no! How could’ve this possibly happened?!” Clapboard exclaims.

“I don’t know. How sad,” the Announcer says in their monotone voice. “Anyways. Let’s start the next contest.”

The Announcer stands in front of some ingredients. “Today’s contest will be to bake a cake.” 

“Wow. You’re quite original these days,” 9-Ball comments sarcastically.

“Oh! I agree! These challenges have been really good!” Anchor exclaims.

“Yes, because reusing the same concept three times in a row equals good challenges,” Tape says.

“The speaker box is trying his best!” Snare Drum speaks. “Give him a break!”

“Shush. Sheesh. You people never learn how to be quiet. Anyways, there will be three judges. I’ll be a judge, obviously, and so will Nonexisty. And… let’s also have Leek,” the Announcer continues. Leek and Nonexisty are let out of the TLC.

“Finally!” Leek exclaims. “I guess this means I’m back in the game?”

“No. You’re here to help with this challenge,” the Announcer replies.

“What?!”

“Your scores will be out of thirty. The three people with the best cakes win immunity. Start.” Leek starts shouting insults at the Announcer as the contestants begin the competition.

Battery gathers ingredients to make their cake. “I never understand how-”

“Nonexisty is able to grade and pick stuff?” 9-Ball finishes for Battery. “My guess is that he doesn’t. It’s just the cuboid picking randomly.”

“I guess that’s a decent explanation,” Battery replies. “Not much else you can theorize on though.”

“Nonexisty is very real!” Snare Drum tells the two. “He can talk. You just can’t see him.” Snare Drum thinks for a moment. “He’s a bit harsh, but he’s really nice once you get to know him. Maybe he’s rude because no one talks to him!”

9-Ball blinks. “No offense, SD, but no one believes you.”

“Scissors believes me!” Snare Drum looks to their left to see no one. “Oh right they got eliminated. B- but whatever! I’ll tell him to give me an eight, and when he does, you’ll believe me!” Snare Drum walks off with some flour and a jar of blueberries.

“Don’t they know you need more than that to make a cake?” 9-Ball mumbles.

“Guess not,” Battery responds. “Are you going to do anything?”

“Take a guess.”

Anchor throws together their combination of peanut butter, mustard, and bacon into their cake mix. VHSy looks over at their work. “That’s a pretty strange mix of items, but it seems to work out for you.”

“Totally!” Anchor replies. “Makes any meal way better!”

“I wonder how. It seems like it would be gross, but it actually turns out to be quite tasty. How do you do that?” VHSy asks.

Anchor thinks. “I don’t think I’m allowed to say. My family always said to never reveal the secrets to the mix.”

“Ah, I see. I should’ve expected that response. A master at baking never reveals their secrets. Like a magician, or a… a person that has a job that requires a special skill,” VHSy replies. “I’ve got my own secrets to hide in my cake as well. But I need to bake it.” VHSy begins to work on their cake again.

PDA counts up some fruit as Clapboard slides up to them. “Hey PDA! Whatcha up to?”

“Counting,” PDA says as they focus on their fruit. “Shouldn’t you be working on your cake?”

“Me? I finished a while ago!” Clapboard responds.

PDA stops counting for a moment. “Proportions are good. Five strawberries, ten blueberries, five banana slices. Ready to start on this.”

Clapboard counts their fruits. “But-”

“Sorry Clapboard, but can you go away?” PDA asks. “I don’t want any distractions.”

Clapboard steps back. “Fine. I’ll leave!” Clapboard takes another step back. “I’m leaving! Bye!” Clapboard takes another step back. “Are you going to say bye back or?”

**45 minutes later…**

“Time’s up. Let’s judge the cakes. 9-Ball is up first,” the Announcer states.

“I didn’t make anything,” 9-Ball tells the Announcer.

“Wow. No effort? Zero out of ten,” Leek says.

Silence.

“Nonexisty gives you a zero and I do too, so you get a total of zero out of thirty.”

“Whatever.” 9-Ball rolls away.

“Anchor is up.”

Anchor places their cake in front of the judges. “It’s a peanut butter, mustard, and bacon cake!”

“That sounds disgusting.” The Announcer tries a slice. “But it’s not. Nine out of ten.”

Leek eats a slice. “A ten! You made that sandwich, right? This stuff is great! You gotta make some more of this.”

Silence.

“Another nine. You get a total score of twenty eight out of thirty. Battery’s cake is next.” Battery places their cake on the judge’s table. The Announcer inspects it. “Strawberry cake. Kind of basic, but let’s taste it.” The Announcer cuts themselves a slice. “Pretty good. I’ll give it an eight.”

“Well, I don’t like strawberries so I’ll give it a two,” Leek comments. 

Silence.

“A six. That gives you a sixteen out of thirty. Not bad, but not very good either. Clapboard is next.” Clapboard places a pile of fish on the table. “What is this?”

“It’s fifteen fish placed on top of each other!” Clapboard replies. “It worked last time.”

“I hate fish. Zero out of ten.”

“It’s not even a cake! Zero out of ten!”

Silence.

“Nonexisty gives you a negative twelve, so your total is negative twelve out of thirty. Conch Shell’s turn now.” Conch Shell gives nothing to the Announcer. “I guess you did nothing as well?”

“No. I made a cake of Nonexisty,” Conch Shell smirks.

The Announcer looks at Conch Shell. “Zero.”

“I’ll give it a five!” Leek exclaims.

Silence.

“Nonexisty gives it a nine, so your total is a sixteen out of thirty. Onigiri is up.” Onigiri places their cake on the table. “Your effort never ceases to amaze me. This cake has a lot of detail. I’ll give it an automatic ten.”

Leek eats a slice of the cake. “I taste strawberry.” They spit it out. “Disgusting! I guess five.”

Silence.

“Nonexisty gives it a nine. Your total is a twenty four out of thirty. PDA is up.” 

PDA places their cake in front of the judges. “I’m sure this’ll get me first!”

The Announcer eats a slice of the cake. “The portions are off. Seven.”

Leek tastes the cake. “Stop putting strawberry in these things!” Leek throws the cake at PDA, which hits PDA in the face. “Three.”

Silence.

“Nonexisty gives it a seven so you get a total of seventeen.”

PDA looks to the ground. Clapboard tries to contain their laughter.

“Snare Drum is next.”

Snare Drum places some blueberries covered with flour in front of the judges. “I got kinda confused.”

“I like blueberries. I’ll give it a nine.”

“I’m bored,” Leek mumbles. “A ten.”

Silence.

“Nonexisty says eight. You get a total of twenty seven.”

“Interesting…” Battery whispers to themselves.

“Next is Tape.” Tape places their cake, which is chocolate, in front of the judges. “Looks good.” The Announcer eats a slice. “Tastes good. I’ll give it a seven.”

Leek yawns. “Six.”

Silence.

“Nonexisty says seven. Your total is twenty out of thirty. VHSy is last.”

VHSy places their cake in front of the judges. “It’s an ice cream cake!”

Leek perks up. “Ice cream cake? Automatic ten!”

“I’m not the biggest fan of ice cream myself. I’ll give it a five.”

Silence.

“Nonexisty says eight, so you barely lose by one point. You got a twenty three out of thirty, and Onigiri got a twenty four out of thirty. That means that Anchor, Snare Drum, and Onigiri are immune, while the rest of you will be up for elimination,” the Announcer states as they look over to Leek and Nonexisty. “As for you two, you will be going back to the TLC.”

Leek’s eyes widen. “No! I don’t want to go back there! I can’t stand one more second of that place!”

“Too bad.” The sender scoop thrower sends Leek and Nonexisty back to the TLC.

**No voting this episode!**

Onigiri leans on a bookshelf in their underground lair. 

“Why am I here again?” Conch Shell asks.

“Yes, yes! I have a favor to ask for you!” Onigiri pulls up a slide and points at it. 

“Since I can’t ask myself, I’m asking you to tell those other two to help vote out Battery!” Onigiri replies. “They’re the biggest threat around! Getting them out would help us out a lot!”

Conch Shell thinks for a second. “Fine.” They stand up and leave the lair through the elevator. After getting back to the surface, they lay down on the grass. “Tsch. Like I’m helping you,” they whisper.


End file.
